A Rose in Hogwarts
by Kari-Bloom
Summary: A USA girl moved to London and is submitted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.(rating just in case!)
1. Life Before

Disclaimer: I know I do not own anything Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Hogwarts. I did make up my own characters and the storyline is also made by me J

A/N: I know that this has nothing to do with magic or Hogwarts just yet but it will! (in like chapter three)

            Chapter One: Life Before

Lena Rose lay wide-awake in her bed. It was around midnight in early July. She couldn't stop thinking about Friday. It was already Wednesday, how had it come so quickly? Lena rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up so she was facing her pillows. She reached underneath them and pulled out her journal. She flipped open to the next blank page, reached under her pillow again for her pen and began to write.

            __

_            Wow! How has Wednesday come so quickly? I can't believe that Mom and Dad want to move to London. What is the big deal with London? Is there anything there that is better than our home now? There probably isn't. I hate my life right now! Why do we have to move? (Or maybe the question is 'why am I asking a book?') Whatever…They can't tell me that I shouldn't be upset because they couldn't get me a birthday present because they had to pay for our stupid move to L_o_n_d_o_n_. ( stupid London!)_

            Lena slammed her book shut and crammed it back under her pillows. She couldn't write anymore. She didn't want to think about the move on Friday. Lena would be moving away from her friends and the school that she might have been getting used to. Well, she would've had to leave that school anyway. She was in sixth grade going into seventh. The Middle school in her town started with the seventh grade and only went to eighth.

            Lena lay in her bed staring at the ceiling and didn't even realize that she was drifting off to sleep.

            "Lena, honey! You have to get up now! We still have packing to do, OK?" Mrs. Rose was sitting on Lena's bed. Lena simply rolled over to face away from her mother. Lena's mom just sighed, stood up and ripped the sheets off of Lena who curled up and groaned. Mrs. Rose walked away with the sheets in her hands.

            "OK, OK mom! I'm up OK?" Lena sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and reached over to her nightstand for her glasses. Lena hopped out of her bed and got changed. Then she went out into the living room to see her parents.

            They were both in the living room piling things into boxes and labeling them faster than anything Lena had ever seen before. She rubbed her eyes again hoping they'd slow down and then she walked over into the kitchen. She opened the Cereal cupboard only to find it empty. Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

            "What? Wh-where's all of the food?" Lena yelled slamming the cupboard closed and going back to her parents who had stopped at the sound of the cupboard.

            "Well, I thought that we could go out to eat today. It _is_ our last day in the house. We're leaving tonight, remember?"

            "So…" Lena tried to think this through. She was still half asleep. "We're going to spend more money to go out and eat instead of staying here and packing and eating here for free? Is that it?"

            "Well, we've packed everything already, Lena. We just need to finish with this room and label all of the boxes. We…er forgot to label them yesterday and the day before."  Lena's dad muttered. The two of them went on packing and labeling while Lena just stood there with her mouth open. 

Lena went back into her own room. She looked around and realized that all of her things had already been packed too. _How did I not see all of this gone this morning?_ Lena wondered. She walked back out into the living room and asked when they were going to go eat. 

"Lena honey, have you looked at the clock?" Her mother replied and went to grab a small digital watch.

"Mom that's a-"

"Yes, I know!" Her mother said realizing her mistake. "Well it's twelve thirty in the afternoon, hun. We already went and came back, but we brought you one of those large corn muffins you like!" Mrs. Rose went back to labeling. Lena went over to the counter and saw a bag on it. _I like blueberry muffins, Mom!_ Lena thought to herself angrily. Corn muffins didn't have enough flavor and stuck to the roof of her mouth. Lena had nothing else to eat though so she simply began to eat the muffin. 

Lena's father was in her room taking apart her bed to pack it up. It was the very last thing they needed to pack up. Mrs. Rose asked Lena where her father was and Lena simply pointed down the hallway to her room and said something that sounded in no way like 'my room' but Mrs. Rose understood anyway. 

Thursday was very long for everyone. Even though Lena had woken up in the afternoon, labeling wasn't easy. Every box needed to be checked to see what was inside and then labeled with permanent marker. This took what seemed like forever. Lena hated doing it but she didn't want it to end. She didn't want to leave at all. Lena wanted to see her friends and go to the movies and just stay where they are. However, Monday was the last time she saw or heard from any of her friends. After that the family packed and packed and labeled.

Lena had no trouble getting to sleep that night (after she wrote in her journal, of course). She simply wrote that her day had "sucked big time" and that she wished they would stay. It was very early for Lena to be going to sleep, but she needed her sleep for the long plane ride.


	2. Land Ho!

Disclaimer: I know I do not own anything Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Hogwarts. I did make up my own characters and the storyline is also made by me 

A/N: Thank you TitanicHobbit for your review! I am hoping that more people feel the same way! I also hope that my story is as good as I'm hoping it will be.

Chapter Two: Land Ho!

Lena woke up early the next morning. She was looking into her father's smiling face. Her nose was being plugged and was therefore the reason she woke up. Mr. Rose got off the floor and onto his knees. He unzipped Lena's sleeping bag and opened it up. For some reason, this method of waking up worked well for Lena. She sat up off the floor and rubbed her eyes. It was probably five in the morning. She looked around the blurry room and found her glasses right beside her. She put them on her nose and stood up stretching. The room was completely empty except for a few carry-on bags. She didn't bother to change because she would be sleeping on the ride to the airport and on the plane to London.

Lena rolled up her sleeping bag very sloppily and stumbled out into the hallway. She looked at her parents who had all of their bags in their hands and were about to head out of the door. They heard Lena in the hallway and stopped only to see that she was not carrying anything. Lena looked a bit confused. She seemed to be still sleeping. Mr. Rose grabbed Mrs. Rose's things and heaved them all out to the car where a tractor-trailer truck was also waiting.

"Lena honey. I think you forgot your stuff," Mrs. Rose was acting everything out as if Lena was deaf. Lena shook her head in shame of her mother and walked away to her room again. There were roller bags and normal bags for her to carry out to the car. She grabbed every one of them and dragged them out to the living room where her mother grabbed most of her things. The car horn beeped three times and Lena and her mother hurried out the door. Before Lena left for the last time, she looked back and saw the empty living room.

"Lena, come on now. We don't want to miss our flight!" Mrs. Rose nudged Lena to bring her back to reality.  Lena walked on in front of her mother while she closed the door. The morning was actually bright because it was July. This didn't make Lena feel any better. Mr. Rose stuck his head out the window and shouted: "C'mon guys! It's already ten seventeen in London!"

Once every one and thing was in the car and the truck, they pulled away. Lena's face was slammed up against the window staring at the house as it drove away from her. He felt as though her town was leaving her instead of her leaving the town. Lena could not explain this feeling. Just as they were almost out of sight of the house, a window of the house spontaneously blew up and shattered everywhere. Lena gasped and jumped in her seat. _What was that?_ Lean wondered. Mrs. Rose turned around from the passengers seat to look at Lena.

"Did you see that too?"

"Yeah! What was it?" Lena looked back out the window but it was too late to see the house again. There were only trees to look at now. From there on, the trip was problem free and very quiet. Lena fell asleep just like she planned to. She dreamed about her life in London. She was riding a very purple, triple-decker bus. It was going this way and that as if the driver were a two year old. And then she went flying out the window and she landed in a lake in which she saw an enormous figure and then-TAP TAP! It was her father tapping on the window. Lena looked up and then opened the door. She stumbled out and stretched. Once again she found herself hauling bags. The moving men were carrying the large things to a different area so they could be loaded on to the big cargo hold. 

_I hate this very much!_ Lena said in her mind._ Why do we have to go? I just want to stay where I know everybody!_ A man walking with a roller bag suddenly fell over. Lena was about to laugh but thought it best not to. The man 's bag seemed to be super glued to the floor. No matter how hard he pulled, the bag wouldn't budge. Then when the man pulled his hardest, it came easily up as if it was not stuck at all. The man flung his bag into the air hitting another person and he fell onto his back. 

Mrs. Rose stopped walking. "Oh! Those poor people! Howard, did you see what happened?"

"How could I _not_ see them, Marie?" Mr. Rose replied. He looked at his wife and then at Lena. "Ok honey, let's go. I'm sure they'll take care of it. We don't want to miss our flight!" Mrs. Rose nodded still looking at the hurt people with her hand over her mouth. Lena was on the verge of tears from trying to hold in all of her laughter. The Rose family moved on. They went through all of the security and were all set to go. 

"OK then." Mr. Rose said to his family while trying to look for their seat. He mumbled the seat numbers they passed to himself until, "Ah-hah! Here we are!" He opened the top cargo hold that would be above their heads. Lena and her mother got into their seats so that other passengers could get by while Mr. Rose piled all of their carry on bags into the top cargo hold.

Lena had grabbed the window seat. She was looking out of it at the runway, the last piece of the USA that she would see. From here it was all ocean until England. A while later, the pilot came over the speaker and announced that they were ready for takeoff. Everyone on the plane was told to buckle his or her seatbelts and just relax. Then the plane started to move and the lines on the runway began to fly past the window when suddenly they were in the air. They climbed higher and higher as Lena watched the USA fall lower and lower.

Lena had fallen asleep once again without realizing it. Her mother poking her shoulder waked her. She was asking if Lena wanted anything off the cart that was next to them. Lena groaned and pointed to a bagel. The stewardess took it off the cart for her and asked if she wanted butter or cream cheese. Lena reached over and just grabbed the cream cheese herself. With that, the stewardess walked away pushing the cart.

Lena tried to get up so that she could eat her very late breakfast. She shifted around in her seat and pulled out the tiny table from the back of the seat in front of her. She began to put cream cheese on the bagel with her finger having forgotten to grab a knife. WHAM! The small, oval shaped window shade in her row had closed itself very loudly. Lena had jumped and smeared cream cheese on her cheek. She lifted the bottom of her t-shirt and wiped it off.

"Lena honey, is everything all right?" Mrs. Rose asked. She had also been startled by the sound of the window. A few other people had been looking at Lena but were now turning back to their own food.

"Yeah I'm fine, mom." Lena said turning to her window. She opened it back up without difficulty and turned back to her mother. "It was just the stupid window, that's all." Lena began to put cream cheese on her bagel again when-WHAM! Her window slammed down again as though somebody was trying to break the window shade off. Once again Lena jumped but was lucky not to get cream cheese on her face. She looked over at the window in confusion. _What is wrong with you?_ She asked it in her mind. Then she opened it up again very slowly and carefully. Then she let go of it and just stared at it. Nothing happened for a minute or two. Lena pretended to go back to her cream cheese but was looking at the window from the corner of her brown eyes. She was hoping to see someone's hands pop out from behind her chair and slam the window shut. However, she only saw the window shut itself. _How-how_ Lena began to thing in her head. _How can that be?_

            "Lena! Would you please stop slamming your window shut? You are disturbing everyone!" Mrs. Rose looked furious. Lena had almost forgotten where she was. She looked around the plane at all of the other angry faces that she saw staring back at her.

            "Sorry?" Lena said to everyone on the plane. Her face was twisted in thought. Why had her window done that all by itself? Or rather: How? Lena did not open her window again for a long time. She just ate her bagel and fell asleep again. She dreamed about being on a canoe at night in the middle of a lake. She could see something through the fog but she couldn't make out what it was. She felt very alone and scared even though there were other people in the canoe with her. The shadow through the fog was growing larger and larger. The shape began to emerge through the fog and she saw it was a-

"Lena! Look out of your window, hun! Look! Look!" Mr. Rose was reaching over his wife and shaking Lena. Lena shook herself awake and noticed that her window was open. Her mother had probably opened it when she was asleep. She looked out of the window to see the ocean and some clouds. _Exactly what is it that I'm looking for?_ She asked herself. Then she saw it. It was land! England was coming closer as the plane got lower. Before she knew it they had landed smoothly and the pilot came over the speaker again.

"Welcome to London everyone! We hope you enjoyed your flight! You are now allowed to unbuckle your seatbelts and get all of your bags! If you cannot find…" The pilots voice was muffled by the sound of people getting up to get their bags. Lena got up and yawned. She had had a very odd day. They began to exit the plane and enter another airport. The sound of the English accent flooded into Lena's ears. She was most definitely awake now. The Rose family was able to find all of their cargo and they loaded it onto a truck they had rented in advance. Their car was on a boat and would be there in a few days. Lena hopped into a very tiny back seat in the truck with the rest of her family. She sighed heavily as the truck pulled away from the airport. _This is it._ She thought.

A/N: Oh my goodness! What will happen next? Perhaps (like I predicted) they will reach their new home and we'll actually get to why this is Harry Potter Fan Fiction! YAY! Keep reading!


	3. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

Disclaimer: I know I do not own anything Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Hogwarts. I did make up my own characters and the storyline is also made by me

            Chapter three: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

            The Rose family had been living in London for two weeks. They were unpacked and all of their things were in their proper places. Their car had also arrived so the could get to other places faster than by foot. Lena was adjusting to her new room, which was much larger than her old room. Even though she now had more space and better decorations, she felt the room was empty. It needed more emotion. To Lena, it was just a room rather than a get away from the rest of her life. Today was Friday and the mail should be arriving at any moment. Lena didn't know why she was so excited about the mail today. She just had a feeling that something big was about to happen. Perhaps one of her friends she had written to got her letter?

            Lena heard the truck squeak to a halt outside. She dashed out of her room and jumped down the stairs. She turned left and made for the kitchen where the door to outside was. She almost ran into her mother who was walking across the room. Lena apologized and then ran outside. The air was warm and the sun was bright. Lena took no notice in the weather, however because she needed to get the mail. She ran to the mail truck where a slightly overweight man was getting out of the truck. He had many white envelopes in his hands. One of them was a creamy color and stood out from the rest. Lena walked up to the mailman and told him she'd take the letters for the Rose family. He Smiled and handed them to her.

            "You saved me a short walk, but I thank you all the same." The mailman smiled and drove slowly to the next house on the quite country road. Lena began walking back to the house and looked through the envelopes to find the cream color one. When she found it she placed it on the top of the pile and walked into the kitchen. She dropped the other envelopes onto the table and took the cream one to her room. When she got there, she sat on her bed and read the name out loud after reading it a million times in her head.

            _Ms. L. Rose_

            She actually got a letter? This was very strange because she normally wouldn't get mail that came from nobody she knew. She looked at the back; it was sealed with wax and stamped above it was an emblem of a shield divided into four sections with a large "H" in the center. In the top left section was a lion with wings, the top right held a snake, the lower left held some sort of creature that Lena did not recognize and the bottom right held a bird. Lena broke the wax seal with her thumb and opened her letter. 

            _Dear Ms. Rose,_

_                        We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_What?_ Lena laughed to herself. _You have _got _to be kidding me!_ Lena read on to see that there was a place called Diagon Alley where she needed to go to get all of her school things. She looked through the list:

            _Wand_

_            School robes_

_            Cauldron_

_            The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 _by Miranda Goshawk

            "Whoa, wait!" Lena shouted out loud jumping up from her bed. "Spells? I'm going to do spells?" She laughed and looked to the bottom of the letter expecting it to be a joke from someone she knew. There was no sign of a joke. She looked at the letter again. _Am I really a witch?_ Lena took the letter downstairs to the kitchen where both of her parents were sifting through the mail.

            "What's that you've got there, Lena?" Mr. Rose asked curiously getting up from the table to look.

            "Well, its…its my letter." Lena didn't know how to tell her parents about the contents of the letter. "It's from some guy…er…Albus? Yeah, that's it. Anyway, he er…he thinks I'm a-" Just then, Mr. Rose snatched the letter from Lena. He was worried that some sick, twisted person was sending his little girl nasty mail. Lena was scared about what her father would make of the letter. Mr. Rose began to laugh and searched the letter for a sign of a joke as well.

            "What's so funny, dear?" Mrs. Rose asked her husband. She was the only one that had no idea what was going on. Mr. Rose told her that Lena was accepted to "some silly school about witchcraft". Mr. Rose laughed again but Mrs. Rose just read the letter. She was not finding it funny at all.

            "Well then," she began, "I think we should check this out anyway. Maybe it's some sort of summer camp thing they have here. Lena can make some new friends!" Mrs. Rose was suddenly excited about this. Lena was unsure of this being a summer camp as her mom expected. She thought it sounded like an actual school. There were actual places she was expected to go and things she was supposed to get. Where was she supposed to find a wand? Surely someone I that place called Diagon Alley would find it odd that she was looking for a wand and a cauldron. Lena told her mother what she thought of the idea.

            "Actually, mom I think it's a real school that I've been accepted to."

            "Rubbish! This ridiculous! There's not _real_ school where you learn witchcraft, honey! Although it _is _very convincing."

            "Well, we're apparently not supposed to tell anyone where I'm going. We're sworn to secrecy pretty much. That seems a little odd to me for a summer camp, OK?" Lena was getting frustrated. She was also quite confused. She really didn't know why she felt this was a real school. There were strange directions in the letter on how to get to this Diagon Alley. Lena wasn't sure what she was really thinking anymore. She grabbed her letter and looked through it again.

            "Mom, we have to get these things within the month so I can go to this…er…'camp' by September first. I really don't think you looked through this, mom." Lena read on that she was to take a train to the school and she was to stay at the school all year until summer holiday. She could go home for Christmas if she wished to. Lena was beginning to believe that this was neither a joke nor a camp. Mr. Rose looked a bit worried as well. He finally decided to voice his opinion.

            "Well girls, I think that we should go to this…Diagonal Alley, dear?" Mr. Rose looked over to Lena who corrected him. "Thank you. Anyway I think we should go to _Diagon_ Alley next week and ask around. We will learn all about this place, I'm sure." With that settled, everyone just went back to what they were doing before. Lena was definitely curious about this whole idea. She was almost excited about next week. _I wonder what it _really _is…_Lena thought when she reached her room and flopped onto her bed. 

A/N: Wowie! Isn't this just great? Well I hope everyone is enjoying it! I enjoy writing it! Believe me, there is plenty more a-comin'!


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I know I do not own anything Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Hogwarts. I did make up my own characters and the storyline is also made by me. The names of the books and their authors are also JK Rowling's as well as the shop names and all of the wand names are from Harrypotter.com!

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate it! And to answer your question TitanicHobbit, I really have no idea where this story is going. I'm writing off the top of my head and perhaps Harry Potter will be in here somewhere but I don't know!

Also, I'm expecting this chapter to be quite long so be prepared!

            Chapter Four: Diagon Alley

            "Lena! You have to get up! We're going to that diagonal place today, remember?" Mr. Rose shouted up the stairs.  Lena was already up and getting changed when she heard him call. When she finished getting changed, she charged into the bathroom to do her hair. There was really not much to do with it; it was short, dark and curly. She just sprayed it with water a few times and then put hair gel in it. Lena was very excited as she jumped down the stairs two at a time.

            "Whoa, Lena!" Mrs. Rose was once again almost run over by her daughter who came bolting out of nowhere. "Somebody's excited." Lena just raided the refrigerator and pulled out an apple. Her stomach was too jumpy to have a full breakfast. Lena was sure that this day would be interesting. She had no idea what was going to happen but this witch thing seemed too real to her. Lena sat down and ate her apple faster than she had ever eaten anything before. When she finished eating, she was about to go out the door when she realized that her parents were still eating and drinking their coffee. Lena sighed, grumbled and fell back into her chair at the table. She rested her head in her palms and sighed again. For the first time in her life, she was ready before her parents. _I am never letting this happen _ever _again. _She made a mental note of this.

            "Why is it that when _I'm_ ready, you guys aren't?" Lena groaned a couple minutes later when her parents were finally getting up from the table to get their shoes on. Lena sprang out of her chair and stood at the door waiting. Her parents seemed to be moving in slow motion. Lena made sure they brought her letter with them that told them where to go. Lena asked to look at it. She read through her list again and looked at the directions. They were going to some sort of pub where they would show the bartender their letter. This man would then lead them to Diagon Alley.

            The Rose family piled into the car at last and took off. They had driven by the pub before and knew where they were going. Lena kept asking them if they could go faster. Everything seemed to be moving slowly today. _Why aren't we there by now?_ Lena kept asking herself questions and could not get herself to calm down. She didn't even know where she was going and she was excited as though she was going to an amusement park. 

            The car came to a halt in front of a shady looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Lena didn't much like the look of it from the outside and was glad to be with her parents. She got out of the car and looked back at her mom and dad. They looked a bit worried as well. Together they walked inside and went up to the bar. As soon as they reached it, the bartender came walking over.

            "Why hello there! How may I help you?" The man asked. He looked old and was very chipper and cheery for this dark place. Lena lifted her shaky hand. She could just see over the top of the bar counter. She held out the letter to the man and he looked at it carefully and motioned with is hand for them to follow him. He told another person working there to take over for him while he helped out some customers. He led them through the back door and outside. It wasn't much of an outside but rather a brick wall with little room to stand. He pulled out a rather long stick from deep inside his pockets. Then he tapped a few of the bricks and was about to hit the last one when he turned to look at the family.

            "Welcome," He tapped the last brick, "to Diagon Alley." The bricks began to move and reveal a large doorway into a street filled with children and their parents. Lena was shocked to see that all of this was hidden behind a brick wall. Mr. And Mrs. Rose looked quite shocked as well. The bartender gave Lena back her letter.

            "You can get every one of those things here." The man said to Lena, then he turned to Mr. And Mrs. Rose, "And you two have obviously never done this before so I suggest that you talk to that large man with the beard. He's real friendly and knows how to deal with muggle parents quite well." The bartender bent back down to look at Lena. "You'll love it here, Ms. Rose. I'm sure you'll make many friends!" and with that said he sent them off into the street. The Rose family held hands while they walked past may shops. Lena was looking all around, her shock fading and her eyes twinkling. She saw one shop full of different creatures. At the end of the hallway of shops, she saw a slightly slanted marble building that stood tall above the rest. She could just make out the engraved letters on the top of the archway: Gringotts. Her mother, who was next to her, pulled her arm as they walked to the right side of the street to talk with a very large man.

            "Why 'ello, there!" The man said in a deep voice. He had a very strong accent. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid." The man held out his enormous hand to Mr. Rose who held out his own. The four of them sat down outside of Florean Fertescue's Ice Cream Parlor that they were standing in front of. Hagrid seemed like a very nice man even if he was a bit larger than most people. He went on to tell the Rose family of Hogwarts School. They were told of how things were set up, such as the common rooms as well as the classes. Lena was listening very intensely as Hagrid talked about som of the different classes she'd be taking. The Rose family seemed to warm up to the idea once everything was explained and their questions were answered. They were just about to get up when Hagrid stopped them.

            "Oh! I almost forgot! Yeh see that there buildin' way down there?" He pointed to Gringotts. "Tha's where you'll be getting' yer money from. These folks don' accept muggle money. I'm sure you'll be able ter make a trade with the goblins." At this the Rose family shuddered a bit. Hagrid laughed, "Well, if you put it tha' way, I'll go with yeh!" He laughed again. Lena liked the sound of his laugh. She half expected it to be scary but he had a very jolly laugh.

            The bank's goblins were quite different from what the Rose family expected. They were much shorter and less slimy and scary looking than what they pictured. Hagrid helped them exchange all of the "muggle money" they needed for Lena's things into the…other money. There were large coins that Lena had never seen before in her life as well as names she had never heard of. When they left the bank, Hagrid told them that they could find everything they need and more if they just take a look around. Lena became excited once again and was dragging her parents to the store she saw earlier with the animals inside it. 

            "Lena, hold on!" Mrs. Rose yelled. She was beginning to get used to this witch thing as she saw many parents with their kids buying things like owls and brooms. She turned back to her daughter who was looking right back at her. "Well, I think we should go down this list and try to find everything that you need…in order." Lena smiled. She was expecting to wake up at any moment. This was the best day of her entire life! Lena pulled out her letter and read the first thing.

            "Well, I need, three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat for day wear and one pair of dragon hide gloves." Lena giggled. She couldn't believe that her parents were going through with this. Well, Hagrid was the main reason otherwise they would probably have left. They went looking for a store that had clothing in it and found one down near Gringotts. Madame Maltin's Robes for All Occasions was their one stop for clothing needs and they moved on down the list.

_And the following books:_

_1. __The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1 _by Miranda Goshawk

_2. __A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_3. __A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_4. __Magical Theory_ by Adabert Waffling

_5. __A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_6. __Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_7. __Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_8. __The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Trimble

Lena and her parents looked all over for a bookstore but were unable to find one. Lena worked up her courage and asked an older girl that was nearby. She had shoulder length brownish red hair and looked very friendly. Lena simply marched up to her and said, "Excuse me?" April turned her head and looked at Lena. From up close, April was much taller and had very strong looking arms. Lena opened her mouth again, "I was wondering where I can get all of my books." Lena wasn't too shy when she needed something but when she spoke to anyone she didn't know, she had a very small voice.

"Well, there's a little shop down here called Flourish and Blotts where I _know_ you'll be able to find everything you're looking for," the girl smiled. "You're a first year, right?" She had a thoughtful look on her face, almost a confused look. Lena nodded. "Why do you have an American accent?" Lena quickly explained her move from the USA and the girl smiled again and nodded. "Well, you best be on your way then, huh?" Lena thanked her for her help. Just as she was turning back to her parents the girl said, "I'm April Jacobsen, by the way. I'm a fourth year in Gryffindor." Lena smiled and said her own name April suddenly realized that Lena had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, you'll find out once you get to the school. I hope you're in Gryffindor too, you seem like a nice kid." Lena smiled and the two departed. Lena went back to her parents and they wandered off to Flourish and Blotts.

Lena was very excited about getting her wand. She figured that that would probably be the most used tool for a witch. They found Ollivander's a store for buying wands. The Rose family entered it and saw tall bookshelves as high as the ceiling filled with long cases. The cases were not evenly placed and they looked like they were thrown into the bookshelves. Mr. Ollivander came up to Lena and asked her to put down her things so he could take measurements. He pulled out a tape measure and began to measure her arm length and such. When he finished, Mr. Ollivander wandered through the isles of wand cases. He pulled out a reddish box. Inside was a fine looking wand.

"Holly, 10 inches, with a Pheonix feather. Now, all I need you to do is hold it in your writing hand," Lena grasped the wand handle with her right hand, "and swish it a bit like this." The old man demonstrated a graceful swish of his arm. Lena copied Mr. Ollivander's movement and broke small table lamp that held a candle inside. Lena quickly apologized to Mr. Ollivander who said it happens all the time. He took the wand from Lena and put it back in a random spot. He then pulled out another box, a black one. He placed it on the desk that once had a table lamp on it, and opened it up. Inside was a very light wood wand with a darker handle.

"Mahogany, 8 inches with a couple hairs from a unicorn's tail." Mr. And Mrs. Rose looked at each other. Lena did the same little swish and made another candle explode. "Oh dear…that one is not for you." Again Mr. Ollivander went in search for a wand. He pulled out a blue box which held a reddish wand with a pinker handle.

"Ash, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches." Lena swished this third wand and a random wand case came flying out at her knocking her over. "Oh! Very good, Ms. Rose!" Mr. Ollivander was so pleased. _He must really love his job._ Lena thought to herself with a laugh as she pushed herself up off of the floor.

After Lena had gotten everything on her list, she asked for one more -optional- thing. "Oh Mom, Dad, can I _please _get a pet? _Please?_ Lena wanted an owl very badly. She had seen cats as house pets and her second grade class had had toads for class pets. She thought of an owl as being very unusual but fun. Her parents gave in when she went into how she never got her birthday present. She squeaked with joy and dragged her parents to Eyelops Owl Emporium.  There were many different kinds of owls. Lena liked the snowy owl best there was one that she was particularly attracted to and she went to grab its cage when another hand was also on the cage. It was a boy about Lena's age with sort of messy, ear length, light brown hair. He had blazing blue eyes that looked like they could light up the sky at night.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Lena gasped taking her hand off of the cage. The boy smiled and took the cage off of the low shelf. He handed the cage with the snowy owl inside of it to Lena.

"Here, you can have her." He flicked some of his straight hair out of his eye. Lena smiled and thanked him. She could hardly blink. His eyes were so amazingly blue that she thought she could swim in them forever.

"Owen? Owen where-Oh here you are!" The boy's mother had come over to him. "Hi there, I'm Owen's mom, and you are…" 

"I'm Lena Rose."

"Well, it was great meeting you Lena!" Owen's mother started to walk away with Owen when he asked if Lena was a first year too. She nodded as her own parents came over. Both parents began to talk and Lena walked around the store with Owen to find another owl that he might like. They passed many beautiful owls. When they had gone around the room once, Owen made up his mind.

"I think I want that brown one over there." He pointed to the opposite side of the store. The owl he picked out was a dark brown and had an off-white face color. Lena thought it was an excellent choice. As soon as Owen had taken his owl off the shelf, all four parents came over to the two of them. Then they all got in line to buy their new owls.

The Rose family went back through the Leaky Cauldron and got back into their car. They were very tired from the day and Lena was sure to thank her parents for taking her. The entire family was finally convinced that there really was a school of witchcraft. Lena had one month before she actually got to go to this school. She would have to sleep over at a school for many months. _Well, it will sure be a change!_ Lena was so happy nothing could get her down.

"Lena honey, the Quirkes…er Owen's parents were telling us about the train ride you have to take to get to the school. The platform that the train is on was…oh what was it honey?" Mrs. Rose turned to her husband.

"Nine and three quarters."

"Oh yes, thank you. Anyway, you're train sounds very elegant and there will be all kids so it sounds like you'll have fun. It'll take some getting used to, for all of us, but as long as you are having fun!" Mrs. Rose turned around in her seat to look at Lena who was petting her owl through the bars in the cage. "Lena, have you thought of a name for your owl?"

"I think I'll name her…Opal." Lena nodded and her owl hooted.

"Opal it is then!" Mr. Rose said with a smile.

A/N: Please tell me what you think so far! Do you think my story sucks? Or do you actually enjoy reading this?


	5. Sorting Things Out

Disclaimer: I know I do not own anything Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Hogwarts. I did make up my own characters and the storyline is also made by me. A couple of these character's names I liked from the sorting in the fourth book so they are placed in here as characters of which I own personality but not the name.

A/N: I want to thank Penny P for her review! I hope that my story is interesting to you guys : ) This chapter is going to be very, very long so I hope you've got plenty of time!

            Chapter Five: Sorting Everything Out

            Lena began to pack up her things in one of her large bags that she had used on the plane flight. She was very excited. At last it was August thirty first and tomorrow was the day she went to Platform nine and three quarters and left for Hogwarts. Lena had waited one whole month for this day to come and it was finally here. She tossed her three cloaks into her bag along with her wand case and her books. Opal hooted and tapped at her lock on the cage. Lena went over to her nightstand and poked her finger inside the bars of the cage and petted Opal. Below Opal was a small shelf that held all of the things Lena needed to take care of her owl. Lena reached down onto the shelf and pulled up an owl treat. She unlocked the cage and opened it up enough to fit the treat inside. Opal took the treat in her beak gratefully. 

            Lena looked over to the small clock on the nightstand next to Opal's cage. Its hands were pointed to eleven twenty at night. Lena couldn't sleep a wink. She had been preparing herself for September first ever since she went to Diagon Alley. She could not imagine something that could be greater than that day. _What does the school look like?_ Lena tried to picture something in her head. She couldn't picture it at all. She kept thinking of her old school with brick walls and old, written on desks from who-knows-when. Lena turned and fell onto her bed. She was too excited to do anything else but get ready for the next day. So, Lena got up and went to her closet to find what she would wear the next day.

            "Lena! You have one hour to get down here and be ready to go!" Mrs. Rose shouted up the stairs. Then she turned back to walk to the kitchen where she found all of Lena's bags piled up next to the door and Lena sitting at the table trying to eat waffles. She was far too excited to just sit and eat so she took a bite of her waffle and then got up to see her mother who was still in her pajamas.

            "Hewwow muber!" Lena said trying to eat her waffle piece and talk at the same time. It wasn't working out too well. Mrs. Rose looked around the kitchen and back to Lena who was back at the table shoveling more waffle into her mouth.

            "Wha-?" Mrs. Rose began but was cut off as soon as Lena swallowed.

            "You best be getting ready, mom 'cause I'm almost ready to go! You've got one hour!" Lena was taking over her parent's role. She went back over to her mother who was now joined by her father and dragged them back to their room and opened a random drawer revealing clothes. Then she turned and walked back out of the room closing the door behind her leaving her very dazed parents behind. Lena sat back down and began to eat again. She kept glancing over to the door to see if her parents were ready. They finally came out after what seemed like hours but was only about five minutes and rushed into the bathroom. Lena glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It read nine fifty four. Apparently, they were leaving to catch the train for eleven._ I hope they make it!_ Lena thought in her own mind. She began to think of what would happen if she did miss the bus. She dropped her fork and swallowed the last piece of waffle. Then she got up and put her dish into the sink and went to the bathroom door.

            When she got there, the door flew open almost whacking her in the face. Her parents rushed out and began to raid the fridge. Lena looked back to the clock. _Why are they rushing? It's only ten oh five! Should I tell them? _Lena watched as her parents rushed around the table and sat down and began to eat. They were definitely nervous. _Nah!_

            Fifteen minutes later, they were all ready and heading down the street. They were trying not to drive fast but nerves were taking over. Mr. Rose found himself well above the speed limit many times. They raced down one road and onto the next. Lena didn't understand why they were going to quickly. So she decided to pipe up and ask.

            "Well honey, the Quirkes told us that the train leaves at _exactly _eleven o' clock. If we don't get you there before then, you'll miss it! Also, we're meeting them there at around ten forty five."

            Lena nodded and turned to look out the window. Everything was zooming by much unlike when they were going to Diagon Alley. They seemed to reach Kings Cross Station (with directions from the Quirkes) in no time at all. 

Lena was absolutely amazed by the station. She had never ridden a train before and had never been to a train station. She pushed her 'trolley' (as the British call it) onwards with her parents walking together right behind her. She was looking up at the signs of the platform numbers when she reached nine and then came to ten. _Well, where is it?_ Lena asked herself beginning to panic. She looked around and found a clock that displayed the time as ten forty five. She looked back to platform nine and saw the Quirke family standing around there. They saw her and waved. Lena pushed the trolley around and pushed it back to platform nine with her parents scuttling behind.

"Oh! I am so glad you've made it!" Mrs. Quirke smiled and turned to Lena. "OK we better get going with this or we'll miss it now won't we?" Mrs. Quirke turned to her oldest daughter, "Alright Orla, you first to show them how it's done." Orla had obviously done this many times before. She tucked her violently blonde hair behind her ear and pushed her trolley straight into the brick barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Alright now you darling," Mrs. Rose turned to her only other child, Owen. He looked a bit frightened but pushed his own trolley into the barrier and disappeared behind it. Lena glanced quickly at the clock; she had six minutes left. Mrs. Quirke gave her the right away to go and Lena pushed her Trolley as hard as she could and ran straight for the barrier. She closed her eyes right before she went into it. She didn't realize when she made it through until she smashed her trolley into Owen. He was pushed over and his things went spilling everywhere on the floor. Lena apologized many, many times as she helped him pick everything back up and put it onto his trolley.

The Quirkes and the Roses came through the barrier themselves right after Lena and saw that their children were alright. They all said their goodbyes and Lena saw a tear trickle down her father's cheek. She hugged him extra tight before she left and heard the train whistle. She ran with Owen and Orla to the train and yelled goodbye one last time.

The three of them got onto the train and found an empty compartment where they could sit. They threw all of their things in the empty space on the seats. The owls were kept close and were given many treats. Orla did not have a pet. Lena decided to ask why.

"Well, I don't like animals all too much. Not to mention I'm not too good at taking care of them either." Orla laughed at herself and Lena smiled. Owen sat quietly next to his sister. A few minutes went by where nothing was said. A boy walked by who looked about Orla's age. He turned to look into their compartment and smiled really big.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Quirke the Jerk." The boy leaned against the doorway and Orla stood up. The two stared at each other with what looked like anger. Then the two of them burst out laughing. Lena couldn't help but crack a smile herself. Orla introduced Stewart Ackerley to Owen and Lena. Then they both left the compartment completely and wandered off down the isle of the train.

"Orla fancies him." Owen looked up at Lena. _He actually said something!_ Lena said in joy. She stared again into his blue eyes. Owen looked out the window. They were sitting opposite each other both in the window seats. "She can't stop talking about him. Maybe she'll stop now that she's actually with him." Lena giggled a little.

"Hey there!" said a familiar voice. Lena looked to the doorway to see April there with a few of her friends. She asked if they could join her. The two of them sitting alone in silence was quite sad to look at. April sat next to Lena and asked who Owen was. Lena told her and Owen gave a small wave.

"Quite the chatterbox this one, eh?" April whispered to Lena who couldn't help but laugh. April turned to her three friends that were now sitting with them and introduced them too. "This here is Natalie McDonald," April pointed to a girl with very dark eyes and hair waved to the two of them. "And that over there is Lindsay Griggs," a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes smiled at them, "And last, and certainly most least is Trevor Ferguson." A skinny boy with brown hair and brown eyes looked at them and stuck out his tongue to April. "Yeah, yeah," was April's response to Trevor. Lena laughed and looked back over to Owen who seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

Screams were heard from somewhere down the hall. "It's a dung bomb in the next section over!" Was heard from all different sides of the train. Lena looked around frantically. She didn't know what to do or if this was anything really bad or just some prank.

"Idiots!" April said pretending to rip out her hair. She got up and so did her friends. "Let's go put it out and tell those filthy no-goods who's the boss." The three of them pulled out their wands and were about to leave when Lena stood up. She tugged on April's shirt and she turned around.

"Can I go with you guys?" She asked in her small, shy voice.

"Of course! The more the merrier, I always say!" To Lena she seemed like a nice girl in the beginning, but now Lena could see that she was full of adventure and sort of reminded Lena of a pirate. Lena went back to her seat to grab her wand. She turned to Owen.

"Coming?"

"Er…I guess so." Owen looked like he needed a little excitement, so he grabbed his wand and followed Lena and the others out of the doorway and down the isle to the next section over. The six of them cautiously opened the door to the next section and a horrible smell engulfed them. Through all of the screaming and the coughing, Lena could not hear what it was that April said as she swished her wand around. The smoke began to fade quickly and the smell was gone almost instantly.

"Now we get to find the nasty little blighters that set 'em off! This is my favorite part!" Trevor looked very excited as he led the gang down the isle to the place where the dung bomb was laying. They stopped at the compartment next to it in which five girls were sitting with their noses in their shirts. "Hello," He said to himself and cleared his throat. April sighed and rolled her eyes. "Excuse me ladies," Trevor said in a very charming voice. "The dung bomb has been extinguished and we're looking for the idiots who set it off. Have you seen where they ran off to by any chance?" The first of the girls to pull her nose out from her shirt pointed in the direction they were heading. "Thank you, my dear!" The rest of the gang headed in that direction while Trevor stayed behind for a moment. "Now don't you girls stop being gorgeous," He winked, smiled and ran off leaving the girls giggling.

"Such a womanizer. I don't understand how girls actually enjoy that sort of thing." Lindsay was telling Owen and Lena. They entered the next section and saw three boys about to drop another dung bomb. Owen pushed his way to the front of the gang, pointed his wand at the one holding the dung bomb and shouted, "PERTRIFICUS TOTALLUS!" The boy's arms and legs snapped together and he fell to the floor before he had the chance to set off the bomb. Lena's mouth dropped. Natalie and Lindsay got the other two with the same spell. The boys fell to the floor as well and the gang walked over to them. Trevor caught up and came running towards the boys as well.

"This ought to teach you not to mess around on _this_ train as long as _we're_ around." Trevor leaned up against the nearest compartment divider and looked at his nails, and rubbed them on his shirt to polish them. Lena giggled. _He may be a womanizer but he's really funny._

"And don't even get your hopes up about us leaving the school 'cause we've got little helpers here that are learning _our_ ways!" Natalie pointed to Owen and Lena. "This little guy was the first to strike you with that curse." She ruffled Owen's hair. Owen had a proud smile on his face. April muttered the counter curse for the spell they cast on the boys and they all scrambled up and ran off. The six celebrated by going back to their compartment and each getting a Chocolate Frog and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Lena was glad that she made new friends already and that soon she could join them in casting spells and stopping the bad guys.

The train got to Hogwarts at last and all of the students put on their robes. It was quite dark outside but there were lamps on the sides of carriages and held by some of the older students. Lena could see Hagrid as she got off of the train with her new friends. April and the others said goodbye as they hopped into a carriage and told them both to go see Hagrid. 

"Firs' years over here!" Hagrid yelled. Owen and Lena looked at each other and walked over to see Hagrid. There were many other first year students gathered up around Hagrid. They were all led to the side of a large lake to small canoes that could fit about three people in one. There were no oars and one of every three students in a boat was to hold a lantern. Owen and Lena got into one boat with a small boy who looked very snooty. Once all of the students were in a boat, they began to glide swiftly across the water. Lena could make out an enormous figure in the distance. It was a grand castle! Lena was so excited that could have jumped up, but didn't want to risk falling in the water. As they moved closer, the castle seemed more beautiful than it had only seconds before.

All of the boats pulled up to the school and all of the students got out and walked up to the doors where an old woman was standing. She had thin eyes and looked very superior. She led them all inside the big oak front doors and up a staircase to two more large oak doors.

"Once you are inside of these doors, you will follow me to the front? Did everyone hear me? Good." The woman pushed open the large oak doors and led the students to the front of the hall. There were four rather long tables with a different flag above each. They were the animals Lena had seen on her letter. Once they reached the top of the hall, they all stopped and faced the woman who placed a three-legged stool in front of them. She then placed an old tattered hat on top of the stool and there was silence. Then the hat sat there for a moment and then opened at a tear near the brim and began to sing:

_When I am placed upon your head_

_            It is then that I will see_

_The qualities that you possess_

_The decision is up to me_

_To find a house out of four_

_That would fit you the best_

_The rest of my song_

_As you will hear_

_            Is in the Hogwarts crest_

_            Hufflepuffs work hard and do well in school_

_            Gryffindors are brave especially when they duel _

_            Ravenclaws are clever, the smartest house of all_

_            Slytherins are determined and won't stop if they fall_

_            So let me look into your mind_

_            Then I'll see what I can find_

_            To help determine where you belong_

_            Let's start sorting, end of song_

The entire room was filled with clapping and loud cheers.  Lena was very surprised that a hat could speak at all. _What's next? _Lena asked herself, _Pants and shits that pick themselves off he floor?_ The cheering died down and the large dining room became silent once more. The old woman who had escorted them inside this room spoke up once more with a rather large scroll in her hand.

            "When I call out your name, you will sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. When the hat announces your house, you will sit at the appropriate table.

            "Andrews, Penelope!"

            A small girl with brown curly hair and freckles stepped up to the stool and sat down. She seemed rather confident for a first year. The old woman placed the hat on her head. The hat was silent as was the rest of the room for a moment or two when the hat opened its tear again.

            "Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted. The girl smiled broadly and skipped over to the table at which everyone was cheering. Lena looked around at the other tables while a few more names were called. When she looked to the Gryffindor table, she could see all of her friends.  She smiled and wished that she too would be at that table.

            "Dodger, Gregory"

            This list was taking what seemed like forever. Finally, the list was at 'Q' and Owen was called forward. He looked nervous and quiet as always as he slowly walked to the stool and sat down. His sister was a Ravenclaw and was extremely excited to see her little brother being sorted.

            "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out. Orla began to clap when she realized that her brother was sent to Gryffindor. Then a very confused look came over her face as her brother walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table and waved at her. Orla began to frantically whisper to Stewart Ackerley who was sitting next to her. The next name was an 'R' name. Lena was beginning to get very nervous as "Randal, Frederick" was sorted to Slytherin. She looked over to the very…er…'charming' looking Slytherins who were clapping loudly as Frederick walked over to their table. That was not the place that Lena wanted to go at all. At last, her name was called and she made her way to the stool. She sat down at the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

            _Hmm…Well Ms. Rose, you should not be placed in Hufflepuff…you seem very…laid back._ A voice was telling her inside her head. She knew it was the Sorting Hat. She remembered it singing about looking inside your mind.

            "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out to the whole room. Lena wanted to jump all the way to the Gryffindor table where all of her friends were cheering madly for her. She ran over to the table and sat between April and Trevor. Owen was across the table from her with Natalie and Lindsay.

            "Congratulations, kid-o!" Trevor patted her on the back. Lena thanked him and smiled at Owen who smiled back. The hall was silent again and Lena mouthed the words "Good job!" to Owen who mouthed back "Thanks!" Lena could not be any happier than she was at that moment. She was sitting with her new friends in a new school where she was going to do spells and make magical things happen. For the first time in her life, Lena couldn't wait for the first day of school to roll around.

            The sorting was finished and Lena was extremely hungry. There was a long table at the head of the room at which all of the teachers were sitting. The man in the center of the table was very old but jolly looking. He stood up and tapped his goblet with a fork to get the attention of the students. He then put his fork back onto his napkin and said clearly to the entire hall, "Tuck in, and let the feast begin!" As soon as those words were spoken every table in the room was full of scrumptious looking food. There were mashed potatoes and chicken and- "Oh!" Lena yelled as a man's foggy head popped up through the chicken.

            "Why hello there, April! Having a good time?"

            "Of course I am, Nick!" April turned to Lena who was quite frightened as the man flew up revealing his entire body. He then flew away down the table greeting other Gryffindors. "He's out house ghost, each house has one." She took a large bite out of her chicken.

            "Ghosts?" Lena asked still a bit frightened. April laughed after she had swallowed and turned to Lena again.

            "They're not harmful in any way!" She laughed once more, "You muggles get really into those horror movies, huh?" Lena laughed this time and began to realize that she was really in a different place. She looked around before grabbing mashed potatoes and took a deep breath. There were definitely more surprises on the way. She then grabbed some drink of- "What is this?" Lena asked Trevor who was drinking some himself. He put down his goblet.

            "It's pumpkin juice, little lady. You better get used to it too 'cause that's what's usually served here!" Lena shrugged and poured some into her own goblet. There were gold and red jewels on her goblet as was everyone else's in Gryffindor. Every house had its own colors. She lifted her goblet and took a sip. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be but it wasn't her favorite drink. Trevor laughed at the look on Lena's face. She looked at him with fake anger and began to laugh too. There was no real reason to be angry.

            After everyone ate, the old man stood once more. "I would like to say one more thing, now that we are all fed. The forest on the grounds is strictly out of bounds as is the village of Hogsmeade to any student below third year. With that said, you will need to be alert for your first classes of the year tomorrow. Bedtime everyone!"

One of the oldest boys and the oldest girls in Gryffindor directed the Gryffindor first years to their common room. Lena had no idea what they were talking about. She was not familiar with the term 'common room'. They were led to a very tall tower that was basically made up of staircases and pictures. Lena looked around her as they walked up the first staircase. The pictures waved and bowed as they walked by. Some even said 'Hello!' Lena looked to Owen who was looking up.

            "What are you looking at?" Lena said tapping Owen on the shoulder.

            "The staircases…they're moving." He did not look at Lena the entire time he said this. She looked up as well trying to walk and look at the same time. The staircases were flying to different floors! They were moving up and down and back and forth to all different places. Lena was shocked to see them just, moving around like they had wings and could fly. She felt a tug on her shirt and looked back to Owen. He was pulling her onto a floor where the rest of the Gryffindors were going. It was a wide 'L' shaped hallway and at the very end, there was a large portrait with a large woman on it.

            "What's the password?" The woman asked. The boy in charge turned to look at the first years.

            "Remember this password so you can get inside, otherwise you will be left out here until someone who does know it, comes and opens it for you." The boy turned back to the portrait with the woman on it. "Horklump" The portrait swung open to reveal a doorway where the students walked trough and walked into a large living room. There were also bookshelves on the walls and chairs on the sides of small tables. The furniture was all red and there was a large couch in front of a roaring fire. There were two large red chairs on either side of the fireplace facing each other.

            "The girl's dormitories are up the staircase on the right, the staircase on the left is for boys." The girl in charge said. Everyone was sent to his or her dormitories at that time and Lena said goodbye to Owen. She walked up the spiraling staircase to her dormitory. She opened the door and saw four, four-poster beds each with a trunk at the end…except for hers. She could tell that the deep blue, zipper bag she used for the plane trip was sitting at the end of her bed. She walked over to it and fell onto her bed. She was extremely happy to be there, she didn't miss home at all.

            Three more girls walked in chatting and giggling. They were all about to sit on one bed when they realized that Lena was there. Lena sat up quickly and looked over to the girls sitting on the bed next to hers. They looked at her silently until one with blonde hair and brown eyes spoke up.

            "Hi, I'm Isabella and this is Francis," Another blonde girl waved flashing her green eyes. "And this is Lynn." A girl with light brown hair looked over to Lena and smiled.

            "Nice to meet you all." Lena said to them. They all looked at one another strangely. "I'm Lena Rose." They asked her about her accent. She explained her trip to them and they smiled once more.

            "Well, it's very nice to meet you as well, Lena! I hope we all have fun this year." Lynn said looking around the room. She walked over to her bed and said that she was going to bed. Francis walked to her bed and Isabella was already sitting on hers.  They all said goodnight to each other and turned off their lamps. Lena had a bit of trouble with hers because she was used to electricity. Isabella helped her turn the small switch on her lamp and went back to her own bed. Len got up and took off her cloak, which still held her wand in it. She thought back through the day's events and smiled to herself. Then she placed her cloak insider her bag and went to sleep. None of the girls bothered to change because they were all so tired. Lena was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

A/N: This was a long one, huh? Well it'll probably all be really long from now on. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I was really busy (I went to the American Idols concert last night! GO CLAY!) Anyway, I was busy and I didn't have time to really write this and post it up. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Review, review, review! 


	6. Friends and Foes

Disclaimer: I know I do not own anything Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Hogwarts. I did make up my own characters and the storyline is also made by me. A couple of these character's names I liked from the sorting in the fourth book so they are placed in here as characters of which I own personality but not the name.

A/N: I want to thank Penny P for her review as well as cherryplum11 (lol, I am sure you're not on people's hit lists! I hope nobody is that obsessed with this site to go to those lengths!) I'm glad that my story is interesting to everyone. Keep reading! 

            Chapter Six: Friends and Foes

            The next morning, Isabella woke Lena up. She opened the curtains on Lena's four-poster bed and let the sun shine through. Lena groaned and rolled over onto her back. She expected to see her white ceiling and be in her room at home. Instead, she saw a red drapery with golden stars on it that continued down the sides of the bed. She turned to where the light was coming from.

            "Rise and shine!" Isabella was staring at Lena, the sun blaring around her making it difficult for Lena to see Isabella's face at all. "It's time to get up and changed to go to our first classes!" Isabella left Lena's bedside and walked away to the dorm bathroom to get ready. Lena rolled over once more towards the window and fell off her bed. Isabella poked her head out of the doorway and looked out to see that Lena was all right. Lena looked over to her smiled and waved. Isabella went back in the bathroom with her friends to continue getting ready.

            Lena headed down the staircase to the common room where all of her friends were chatting. They were used to waking up early and were waiting for Lena to come down. They decided to show Owen and Lena to their first class and hope that they could just follow their classmates from there on. The six of them traveled quickly to the very bottom floor and down to the dungeons. This hallway was very dark, as it had no windows. There were only torches hung on the walls to keep light in the hall. They came to the end where there was a door. The four older kids of the group went off to their own class while Owen and Lena stared at the door. Lena reached for the large handle and swung the door open. Several students were already in the classroom. The desks were a bit longer and could seat two. Lena and Owen sat together and placed their book, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ on their desks. Lena looked around as more students came in. Finally, a tall, skinny, greasy man walked in with his cloak flying behind him. The man had a very long nose and everything he wore was black, as was his hair.

            "Welcome to your Potions class." The room fell silent as the man spoke. "I am _Professor_ Snape your Potions teacher. Let me tell you now that there will be no fooling around in my classroom. When I tell you how to make a concoction, you will follow the steps _exactly_ as they are written on this board." Professor Snape pointed to a plain blackboard. Then the greasy Professor Snape walked back behind his desk and looked at whatever it was he had placed on there. The room was completely silent; nothing was heard while Snape looked at his lesson plans. When he was finished, he looked up at the class and stood. Lena did not like the looks of this teacher at all. He was not only scary looking but he had this look and feel about him that did not seem good at all.

            Professor Snape went through various different things one might use in a potion. The entire class was spent doing this and taking notes on them. Lena was having trouble writing with a quill. She tried her best and most of what she wrote was half on her page and other places had too much ink and it was difficult to tell what word she had written. Lena tried to write 'Wiggenweld' and her quill just scratched the parchment. Lena went back over her letter again but she pressed harder. Still, nothing was on her page. She dipped her quill in the ink well and tried again. This time there was too much ink and it dripped all over the entire sentence. Lena, forgetting that she was in class, slammed her fist down on the desk in frustration. The room went silent again.

            "Do you have a problem with the Wiggenweld potion, Miss Rose?" Professor Snape asked as he walked over to Lena and Owen's desk. He looked down noticing the large spill of ink on Lena's page. He lifted the page with two of his fingers and watched as it poured onto the stone floor. Lena was so embarrassed and felt horrible. She had never acted up in school before, especially on the first day. Snape pointed his wand at the spill on the floor and swished his wand. Lena watched it disappear. Then Snape pointed his wand at the parchment and burned it

            "I would like to see you today after supper, Miss Rose. You will learn how to write with a quill and rewrite the entire set of notes I have given out today." Lena nodded and Snape looked to the clock. "That's the end of class, I hope you will all study for our quiz on these next class before we use them in an actual potion." Lena grabbed her books and followed Owen out the door.

            "That's tough." Owen said, trying to do something to make Lena feel better in anyway as they followed the group of their classmates up a few staircases. "My sister says that he's always in a fretful mood. Quite terrible to her as well, she says." Lena looked up at him. He had never said so much at one time and so normally. He was not whispering or mumbling but he was just…talking.

            "Well, I hope Professor Snape can help me. You don't think he'll let me use a pen, do you?" knew it was unlikely that Snape would allow that. Owen smiled and shook his head and looked to Lena as they reached their next class.

            "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

            "Everyone settle down, please!" a short skinny woman walked into the classroom. She was almost as short as the students. "My name is Professor Hexildra. I hope to teach you many useful ways to protect yourselves from the Dark Arts." Her eyes were large. Lena thought they looked much larger than her own body. "I would like to see you all outline the first chapter of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ to be handed in next class. I want it silent in here!" Professor Hexildra went to sit behind her desk. She pushed her large glasses onto her tiny nose. This only made her eyes look larger.

            Lena turned to Owen and tried to signal to him that she wanted to share books. She had forgot hers in the dormitory. He nodded and smiled. Once again, they were sitting in a large two-person desk, sharing a book was not an issue. Owen was writing furiously and Lena could not get anything on her paper. She even tried to write with her left hand to see if it was any better than her right. Owen stopped writing and looked over to Lena who was moving her quill up and down in the same spot on her parchment while reading the book. The quill began to scratch away through the parchment.

Owen reached over the book and grabbed Lena's hand to stop her. Lena looked over to him and he began to mover her arm to the ink well. He made her place the quill gently into the inkbottle and slowly take it back out. To stop the dripping, Owen moved Lena's arm so she would lightly tap the quill on the rim of the ink well. Lena couldn't help but smile. Owen brought her hand back to the parchment and mouthed the word 'lightly' to her. He let go of her arm and watched her as she began to write.

            _Chapter One: Simple Knock-back Jinxes_

            Lena wished she could have taken a picture of Owen's face when she looked at him in delight. He was so proud that his eyes seemed so shimmer more than usual. Lena stared at the grin on Owen's face as he looked from the parchment to Lena and back again. Then Lena quickly snapped out of her trance and began to write again. _I think I could get used to this quill thing_ Lena thought to herself. She would never forget this day.

            Lena was about to go back to her dormitory when she remembered her detention with Snape. She was walking with Owen and was sad to leave his side. She was actually getting to know him. She didn't want to go back down the stairs alone to the dungeons. She was not looking forward to seeing Snape, even if she had just met him. Owen offered to go with her, but Lena told him that he didn't have to. Owen went anyway. Lena was glad that he came along when they ran into some of the Slytherins from their classes.

            "What's the matter, Rose? Can't write with a quill, eh?" A large boy taunted.

            "Dave, she's from America, you shouldn't expect much!" Lena recognized this boy as Frederick Randal from the sorting. The other Slytherin boys laughed and tried to speak with an American accent but failed horribly. They however, thought it sounded good. Owen stepped forward and looked Frederick in the eyes.

            "I don't think that _anyone_ should be expecting _anything _from you!" Lena was worried that something bad was going to happen. A couple of these boys were much older and could probably turn Owen to mush. Owen just kept staring at them.

            "I'm not going to take this from these little gits!" the first boy said as they all laughed and walked away.

            "Owen! You didn't have to do that, but," Lena looked into Owens eyes. "Thanks" she smiled.

            "Hey, nobody picks on my friends," Owen told her wearing his proud grin as they began to walk towards Snape's dungeon again. They finally made it there and Owen said he'd wait for her to come out. Lena told him it wasn't necessary. She walked inside and saw Snape at his desk.

            "Ah yes, Miss Rose. I believe you need help with a quill?" Snape looked down his long nose at Lena.

            "Actually Professor, I think I know how to write now. I just need to copy the notes. I can get them from a friend back in the-"

            "You interrupted my class, Miss Rose. You need to stay here and copy the notes. I do not wish to recite them to you, for the second time today." He pointed to the desk in front of his and they both sat down. Lena saw that there was a rather long parchment on the desk telling her to look the book to find the properties of many of the liquids and other things that were mentioned. Somehow, Snape found a way to make things difficult for his students. Lena opened her book and pulled out a blank piece of parchment from her bag as well as her quill. She slowly dipped her quill into the ink and pulled it out, tapping it lightly on the rim. Snape watched without making it obvious and then turned back to his desk after seeing that she was able to write one complete sentence.

            Lena was there for what seemed like a lifetime before she said that she was finished. She brought her notes up to Professor Snape who glanced at them quickly. And then he looked to Lena.

            "You have learned to write so I do not expect any more irregular disturbances. Do I make myself clear?" Lena nodded and left the room with all of her things. She walked down the dark, silent hallway and onto the spiral staircase. She got to the top and went to the moving staircases. She needed to get to the seventh floor. Lena began to climb the stairs as fast as she could go without dropping any of her things. She finally made it to the common room without the stairs moving with her on them. When she cam in, the fire was going and there was someone laying in the large couch facing the fireplace. Lena slowly walked over there placing her things on a small table along the way. She got closer and saw that it was Owen, asleep on the couch. _He actually waited for me here?_ Lena was very surprised and flattered that he would actually wait for her to come back.

            Lena sat on the floor facing his sleeping face. She reached her hand out and plugged his nose. He immediately gasped and Lena giggled.

            "Wow! You scared me there!" Owen said fully awake now and sitting up. Lena stood and thanked him for everything he had done for her. He told her it was no problem at all and they both went off to their dormitories.

Lena went back up to bed quietly and got in her pajamas. She climbed onto her bed, closed the curtains and began writing in her journal. She wrote about her arrival at Hogwarts and then went straight into her first day. The main focus of her entry was Owen. He was the best friend Lena ever had and she hadn't even known him for very long. She felt bad thinking this because she had friends back in America. She didn't want think about them for more than a few seconds. They probably moved on to other things by now and have probably made new friends. Lena went back to her journal and finished up her entry by saying, _I've never had a friend like Owen who keeps his every promise and actually sticks up for you because he really cares. I can't wait to see him tomorrow! I wonder what he'll do next?_


	7. Fly Away

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. The characters are mine, however some of the character's names I found in the fourth book of Harry Potter. I own their personalities but not their names.  
  
A/N: I am very sorry about the lack of updates! My computer died and cleaned off my entire story (thank God I have it on FanFiction.net!) I had to wait a week for my computer to come back. Thank you for being patient!  
  
I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. (Penny P, YellowPost-ItNote, Soccer-Bitch, freakyfairy, ummm Tiger Woods and jedi master Crilla Cora)I am really glad that all of you like it so much! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Seven: Fly Away  
  
Lena was up on time the next morning. She was very excited and thought she was prepared for the day's lessons. She ran down the stairs from her dorm to the common room where Owen was standing, waiting for her. They both said "Good morning" and went to the portrait hole to head to their first class. Owen was leading the way. He knew the school better than Lena because of everything his sister had told him. They were near the large oak doors that lead to the Great Hall. Why are we way down here? Lena wondered as they walked towards the exit of the school.  
  
"Owen, where are we going?" Lena turned to ask.  
  
"We're going outside," He paused and looked at Lena. She still had no idea what class they had first. "We have Flying with Madame Hooch," She nodded and Owen laughed, "What would you do without me?"  
  
"Apparently, I'd be lost" Lena answered smiling at herself. She would be very lost in this enormous castle without Owen. She was very glad that they had met.  
  
Owen and Lena pushed open the doors and walked outside and both stopped. Owen looked lost for the first time. He turned back around to face the large doors leading inside the school. The door opened and Isabella came walking out with her two friends. All five of them were in the same classes. Owen smiled as he saw the three girls come walking outside chatting to each other. The three passed them and Owen walked on behind them with Lena.   
  
Owen could not keep his eyes off of Isabella. Her blond hair was whipping in the wind and it sometimes hit Owen in the face. He didn't mind, but Lena was trying hard not to laugh. He's so silly looking! I can't wait to see what happens if she turns around!  
  
"Hi Isabella!" Lena called from a little way behind Owen. She turned around and so did her two friends and Owen. Owen looked at Lena with an almost angry look. He didn't want Lena to know what he thought of Isabella.   
  
"Hello, Lena! Are you excited about flying lessons today?" Isabella responded. Lena caught up with her dorm friends and Owen walked right behind them continuing to be whipped in the face by Isabella's hair.  
  
"Of course I'm excited! Who wouldn't be?" As they came closer to the flying grounds, she became nervous. What if I really suck at flying? I don't want to be the fool again! They all walked over to a broom, which was lying, on the ground. A few more students arrived and Madame Hooch walked over to them.  
  
"Is everyone here?" She paused and looked to see that every student had a broom near him or her. "Alright. Today we will learn the basics of Flying. You will all do as I say and there will be no fooling around." She walked up the long isle of brooms and students. "If you do not do as I say, you will be in the Headmaster's office faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." The students looked to each other. This class was not all fun and games. Lena was about to laugh. Quidditch is a funny word! She had no idea of what it was at all. She covered her mouth when Owen gave he a funny look and Madame Hooch walked closer to them.  
  
"Everyone step to the left side of their broom. Before we go any further I want you to know that you need to grip your broom firmly." She looked around to the students. Some of them were on the wrong side of their brooms. She was sure to correct every one of them. "Now that we all know what side is 'left', I want you all to put your right hand over your broom and say 'up'."   
  
Everyone outside was saying "Up!" loudly. Lena got her broom up on her first try. It was slightly pulling her but she was holding on tightly. A few managed to get their brooms up on the first few tries. Isabella was on Lena's left and had also grabbed her broom on her first try. They both smiled at each other then looked over to Owen on Lena's right. Owen was still yelling "Up!" to his broom. Lena and Isabella laughed. Owen's broom finally shot up to his hand with incredible speed. He wasn't expecting it to be so fast and the broom flew up fast his hand and far up into the sky.  
  
"Mr. Quirke, is it?" Madame Hooch walked over to Owen who nodded his head and looked at the ground. "Well, it seems that you were not following my directions."  
  
"Actually, Madame Hooch," Lena piped up, "He was, it was just that he didn't expect it to be so quick and strong. He just wasn't ready for it when it flew up." Lena was looking at Madame Hooch when she started to speak but when Madame Hooch walked in front of her she was also looking at her shoes.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor!" The Slytherins on the other side of the class smiled at each other and smirked at the Gryffindors. Madame Hooch snatched Lena's broom from her hand and hopped onto it. "If I see any of you leave this spot or get on your own brooms, you will have points deducted and be sent to see Professor Dumbledore." With that said, she kicked off from the ground and flew straight up to get the other broom. She grabbed it with all of the other students watching and dragged it back down behind her. Before she could reach the ground, something shiny was thrown from the other side of the class towards Lena. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and slapped it away with her hand.  
  
"Ouch!" Lena was rubbing her hand. Whatever it was that she hit was harder than she expected. She looked to the ground when Madame Hooch came back and continued to rub her hand. It was some sort of orb that looked like it was made of glass. Madame Hooch threw both brooms on the ground and picked up the orb. She then walked over to Lena.  
  
"I want you to go see Professor McGonagal, Miss Rose. Tell her everything that just happened. I saw everything." Lena was afraid that she was in trouble. She grabbed all of her things and the glass orb from Madame Hooch and began to walk away. She had no idea where she was going. She entered the school and came face to face with an odd looking teacher. She was dressed in all purple and looked very young. Her hair was a blond red color and was very long.  
  
"I thought you might need help so I stopped by." The teacher laid her hand onto Lena's shoulder. "I'm the Divination teacher, Professor Trinity. You won't have me until your third year, dear. Now, Miss Rose is it?" Lena nodded. What is Divination? "Looking for a teacher?" Lena nodded again and told her that she needed Professor McGonagal. "Oh! Of course! Well, I can take you there! I have a free class right now I know exactly why you need to see her. I saw from my window up the stairs!"   
  
Professor Trinity led Lena up a few stairways and onto the second floor. There were many classes on this floor and Lena was led into one door where all of her fourth year friends were. Professor McGonagal was the teacher from the sorting who led the first years to the sorting hat and called out their names. Lena became very scared.  
  
"Excuse me Professor McGonagal," Professor Trinity walked into her class. "Could I talk with you for one moment out here, please?"  
  
"Of course, Professor Trinity." Professor McGonagal turned to her class. "Err...Just begin reading the first chapter. It will be your homework assignment as well." She came outside her class and saw Lena. "What is it Professor Trinity?"  
  
"Well, Madame Hooch sent you Miss Rose because...err...oh I know why but I just can't think of it!" Lena looked from Professor Trinity who had her hand to her head and then looked to Professor McGonagal. She told her everything that happened at her flying lesson. When she spoke the part about the little orb (which she then handed to Professor McGonagal) she saw her smile.   
  
"Well, well, well," Professor McGonagal said happily. "It seems that Madame Hooch sees something in you that I saw in a young first year years ago. I want you to try out for the Quidditch Keeper-or Beater-next weekend, Miss Rose. Before you go to the practices, come here and I will give you a note for permission. In the meantime," Lena was completely confused, "I would like to see you spend this weekend wisely and see Madame Hooch and learn to fly." Just smile and nod Lena kept telling herself. "Now back to class, Miss Rose." Professor McGonagal walked away and went back to her class.  
  
"Now that is rare, Miss Rose! A first year...in Quidditch? The boy she was talking about must have been the Famous Harry Potter! He was a rare find, that boy. It was him who killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" She giggled to herself as they began to walk back to Flying Lessons. "I still cannot say his name even though he's dead!"  
  
"What happened?" Owen asked when Lena came back to class.  
  
"Yeah, are you going to be in detention or something?" Francis asked.  
  
"No, Professor McGonagal told me to try out for something called Quidditch Keeper," They all gasped, "Or beater." Lena added. The other four were in shock.  
  
"You're the only first year to play Quidditch since...Harry Potter!" Owen yelped in glee. Lena had never seen him so happy. His eyes seemed to shine as brightly as the sun. Everyone was very proud of Lena and congratulated her. Lena still had no clue what Quidditch was.  
  
The first week of lessons seemed to fly by. Before she knew it, Lena was outside at Flying Lessons on Saturday. She was quite nervous seeing all of the other students outside. Owen came with Lena to watch her. What if I go out of control and everyone sees? Lena became nervous again. Not too far away, there was one broom lying on the ground and Madame Hooch sitting on her own broom in front of it.  
  
"Ah, Miss Rose. Let's get started." Madame Hooch told Lena to get her broom up. Lena once again got it up on her first try. "Good, now I want you to get on the broom." Lena swung one leg over the broom and sat on top of it. Her feet were still touching the ground. Madame Hooch who was on her own broom and told Lena to kick off from the ground. She demonstrated how on her broom and came back down to watch Lena.   
  
Lena lifted her foot and slammed it down on the ground. She soared up into the sky and pushed the nose of the broom down some to make the broom stop and level out.   
  
"Excellent, Miss Rose!" Owen clapped loudly and stopped when Madame Hooch glared at him. "Now come back down and try not to land on your head." Lena could just barely hear Madame Hooch. She was very far up in the sky and could only hear Madame Hooch's voice but not nay of the words. She pushed the nose of the broom down much further and began to soar towards the ground at great speed. Almost before she hit the ground, she pulled her broom up and pulled up nicely in front of Madame Hooch.  
  
"That was most excellent, Miss Rose!" Madame Hooch almost smiled but then went back to her strict manner, "Now, I want you to fly up only a few feet. Then I'll have Mr. Quirke over there, throw this at you." She held up a rust red ball. It was fairly large and Lena was more nervous than before. Owen heard his name and got up from the grass and headed over to Madame Hooch and Lena. "Then I want you to hit it with the back of your broom." Madame Hooch pointed to the bristles on the back of the broomstick.  
  
Lena nodded and kicked off from the ground once more and flew up a few feet. She looked over to Owen who was being told to throw a ball at Lena. He looked very nervous himself. Madame Hooch told him to throw it.  
  
"Sorry if this hits you, Lena!" Owen shouted and threw the ball as hard as he could to make the distance to where Lena was. Lena saw it coming and got ready to spin her broom and whack it. It came closer an closer until-WHAM! It got farther and farther. Lena had successfully hit the ball with her broom. She let go of the broom with one hand as the ball hit the stone wall of the school and cheered herself. Madame Hooch flew over and grabbed the ball handing it to Owen again.  
  
"This time, I want you to hit the ball over to me so I can catch it." Madame Hooch told Owen to throw the ball again. He did with the same force as before. Lena got ready to hit the ball and WHAM hit it once again! It soared through the air and didn't quite make it anywhere near Madame Hooch. They did this three more times before Madame Hooch caught the ball in her hands.  
  
"That was a great shot, Miss Rose." She yelled. Owen was beaming from the ground. "Now I want to see you catch it." Lena got ready for the next throw. It was a great throw; right to her! She caught it with both hands and almost fell off her broom. She dropped the ball and flung herself onto the broom and hoped she didn't fall off.  
  
"You'll be fine! Now this time try not to get scared!" Madame Hooch flew over and grabbed the ball from the ground and tossed it to Owen who missed it and had to run and find it. When he did, he threw it at Lena again. She caught it and quickly held it under one arm like a football and gripped her broom with the other hand.  
  
"That was perfect!" Madame Hooch was on the verge of another smile but as she flew closer, she looked strict as always. "Tomorrow, same time. We will work on your Beater skills. The other children that try out don't have this same advantage to train like this, but you are a special case." Why is she telling me this? "Just in case any of the other students that try out ask."  
  
Lena flew back to the ground and hopped off her broom. She was still gripping it tightly when Madame Hooch took it from her and sent her on her way. Owen ran over to her and smiled, his eyes glinting in the Fall sun.  
  
"That was amazing! I know I couldn't have done better myself!" Owen patted Lena on the back and the two of them went back to the Gryffindor common room to get their homework done.  
  
That night, Lena was writing in her journal all about her day. She was writing frantically because she went from one exciting thing to the next and soon, everything she was writing looked like scribbles. Her dorm mates were sleeping with their curtains closed. Lena's were wide open and she was wide-awake. When she finished scribbling she closed her eyes and pictured herself hitting that red ball with her broom. She had so much fun that day and could not wait for tomorrow.  
  
Lena and Owen made their way back to Flying Lessons the next day. Madame Hooch was once again on her broom but Nearly Headless Nick was floating beside her. The two of them exchanged confused looks and then looked back to Madame Hooch and Nicholas.  
  
"Hello, Miss Rose" Madame Hooch looked to Owen, "Mr. Quirke. Today we will try out your beater skills and see which of the two you like best." Madame Hooch turned to Nearly Headless Nick, "This is Sir Nicholas and he was kind enough to help us out today." Nick gave a nervous smile. "Well, let's get started. Miss Rose, I want you to take this bat and take it with you on your broom. Fly up about as far as you did last time. I'm going to release this," She opened a green chest and Lena saw two brown balls struggling to escape. "Now I think it's quite obvious that you want to keep this ball away from you." Lena nodded and smiled a little. Then everything was put into action.  
  
Lena had her bat in her right hand. She was prepared to whack the ball as hard as she could to keep it from hitting her. Madame Hooch shouted to Lena, "You are going to try and hit the bludger through Sir Nicholas! He is like an opponent on a broom, only he cannot feel the bludger going through him!" Then she let the bludger loose and it came careening towards Lena. Lena panicked and flew her broom out of the line of fire. The bludger seemed to pass her but then it came back. Lena was not about to fly away again. This time she had the bat in her right arm, which was near her left shoulder. Then when the bludger came close enough, she whacked it behind her towards Nearly Headless Nick. She spun around on her broom and watched it soar through the air. It passed through his shoulder.  
  
"Excellent!" Madame Hooch flew over to Lena. "Do you like this or Keeper better, Miss Rose?" Lena sat on her broom for a moment.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. Now that I've hit the ball, I kind of like this, but..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm afraid of getting hurt and Keeper seems a bit easier...but I like-"  
  
"Why don't we try this one out for today and you can decide after we're done." Madame Hooch was a bit mad. Lena had a hard time making her decision. She liked hitting this out of control ball. She was very good at it. There was much more to do with this job than with being a Keeper.  
  
The end of the lesson came and Lena flew down to Owen.  
  
"Which one should I choose to try out for?" Lena asked him before going over to Madame Hooch. Lena was quite positive that she would try out for the Keeper position. Owen agreed for her to try Keeper. She was much better at it and it was much less scary. The two of them headed back to their common room. Lena was extremely tired but needed to do more homework. She sat down on the large couch next to Owen and they both began to do their homework together. Lena couldn't wait for the tryouts whether she made it on the team or not.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for waiting! I hope the wait was worth it! 


	8. Bravery

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. The characters are mine, however some of the character's names I found in the fourth book of Harry Potter. I own their personalities but not their names.  
  
A/N: I really must thank everyone again for waiting a week for me to post my next chapter! You guys are great! Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
Chapter eight: Bravery  
  
Lena's week was full of more homework and her classes were getting harder. She still enjoyed this school much better than regular school though. Owen and Lena were walking back to their common room at the end of classes on Friday. They were walking around a corner when Owen suddenly fell over. All of his things went flying down the hallway and Lena put her things down on the floor and helped him get up and try to collect his things. Some Slytherins were laughing and some Ravenclaws too. Lena looked to the Ravenclaw kids and saw Orla. She was laughing harder than anybody else was. She swished her wand quickly and made the random stone in the hallway that Owen tripped over disappear. Then she walked over to the two first years sitting on the floor.  
"You are a disgrace to the Quirkes," She whispered to Owen, "Why couldn't you just be normal and be a Ravenclaw like the rest of the family?" Owen looked on the verge of tears. His blazing blue eyes glimmered even more brightly now than Lena had ever seen them. Owen got to his feet and looked up at Orla. Then he grabbed his things and walked quickly down the hallway towards the large portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room.  
Lena also stood up and looked into the laughing eyes of Orla. "How could you be so mean? He's your brother! You are related to him, you know!" Lena shouted. Even if her voice was trembling out of control, she had to stand up for her friend. Orla stopped laughing and looked into Lena's eyes, a grin spreading across her face.  
"Wha-What's that you say, Miss Stars and Stripes?" Orla laughed and quickly stopped, glaring at Lena, "You should not even be talking. You're a disgrace to the wizarding world, mudblood!" Orla laughed harder than she had before and walked away with her other Ravenclaws and a couple of Slytherins.  
Lena was not used to the wizard words and did not understand this insult. Many people stared at her as she walked by holding her things. They whispered to each other while staring at her. Lena walked quicker and walked directly into Trevor dropping a few books.  
"Oh! Err.Hi there, Miss Rose." Trevor looked a bit worried as he knelt down to help her get her books, "That Ravenclaw girl is nothing but trouble. She had no right to be calling you a-a well you know." Trevor stood up at the same time Lena did and handed her the books he grabbed from the floor. "Well, I can take you back to the common room, if you like." Lena nodded and the two walked back to the portrait. "You really ought to get a satchel for all those books, Miss Rose." Trevor smiled a small grin and Lena felt happier about the whole situation.  
  
Owen was nowhere to be seen in the common room full of working students. Lena was a bit worried about how he was handling his sister's cruel behavior. Trevor was kind enough to go find him in the dorms for Lena. Lena sat on the large red couch facing the fire and tried hard to do her homework but could not concentrate. Everyone in the room was whispering and some looked at her from time to time. Lena couldn't take it anymore so she slammed her book shut very loudly. The whispers stopped but the other Gryffindors still looked at her.  
"What? Why are you all looking at me?" Lena stood up and turned around to look back into every eye that was looking at her. April walked forward and stood on the other side of the couch.  
"Well, Lena. Not too many first years are willing to stand up to fourth year bullies. Not to mention, she called you a m-m well you know." April looked down at her shoes. Lena tried to calm herself down. She didn't understand and nobody was making sense.  
"I'm sorry, April but I don't know."  
"A mudblood," April whispered and then covered her mouth. She ran up the girl's dormitory stairway. Lena was still so confused. Why won't anybody tell me what that means?  
"What's a-a mudblood?" Lena asked the crowd of gasping students. A few ran up to their dorms as well. One boy stepped forward.  
"It's a real nasty name for someone who has non-magical parents. It's like a cuss word." The boy stood there in the silence of the room. Lena said: "Oh." and grabbed her things and walked to her dorm room. Before she opened the door, she could hear people back in the common room talking once again. She didn't want to have to hear her name in any of the conversations. She opened the door and shut it behind her. She ran to her bed and threw her books down. She laid her head into her pillow and cried. She was so stressed that crying was the only thing left for her to do.  
  
The next morning was much better than the day before. Lena remembered that she had her Keeper tryouts this afternoon and became very excited. She leaped out of her bed with her clothes still on from crying herself to sleep. She quickly grabbed another clean outfit and threw it on. The other three girls in her dorm were still asleep. Lena quietly opened the door and walked out to the common room. Owen was there on the couch waiting for her. They smiled at each other.  
"Are you all right?" Lena asked him as they walked out of the common room towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Owen couldn't speak. He was afraid he would start crying in front of his best friend. He just nodded and looked down. Lena was glad to see he was OK but she knew they couldn't talk about this subject.  
"How are you always up so early?" Lena asked him. He was always waiting for her every morning, "What do you do? Sleep out there or something?" Lena laughed and so did Owen. They smiled at each other and Owen stopped walking at the top of the last staircase. Lena looked at him and stopped as well.  
"Thank you for all of your help yesterday. You didn't have to-" Lena cut him off.  
"I'm your friend, Owen. I wasn't about to stand and watch you get yelled at without doing something about it." They both smiled and continued down the stairs. They reached the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. Orla glared at them and whispered to her boyfriend. The Slytherins were also glaring. This was not unusual because they glared at everybody who walked in.  
The two sat down across from each other and ate their eggs and ham. Lena was hit multiple times by charmed food from behind her at the Ravenclaw table. Owen saw a piece of food coming and whipped out his wand and made the food spin around back at his sister. He stuck out his tongue at her.  
"She does it all the time at home. Too bad for her that she taught me, eh?" Owen and Lena laughed.  
  
The two walked out to the large Quidditch pitch after stopping by Professor McGonagal's office for a permission slip. Lena's jaw dropped at the sight of the very high up stands with the different house colors strewn all over them. She saw three hoops on either side of the large field. It was much larger than a football field or perhaps it just looked that way because it went far up in the air.  
A tall thin girl with long black hair marched over to them.  
"Just what do you think you are doing here, first years?" She was obviously the captain of the Gryffindor team. Lena handed the girl her note from Professor McGonagal. "Oh! Well then, go to the locker room and find yourself an outfit, Miss Rose. Lena had to leave Owen and go to where many other Gryffindors were going. She entered and found many people that she had seen in the common room the night before. Lena also saw April and Trevor. They were very surprised to see her there.  
"What? How did you get in here without ol' Lydia seeing you?" Trevor asked as he pulled on a red shirt and began to strap on arm pads as Lena told her story. April was very happy and grabbed a suit for Lena and told her what goes where in terms of padding. Trevor was a beater and April was trying out to be the other beater in the game. Lena was glad that she was not the only one trying out for something today.  
  
The large group of Gryffindors came outside to the Quidditch pitch and walked toward Lydia. Everyone there looked nervous except for some that were already on the team but had to come to help. Lydia explained the rules of the game to everyone and split the group up. They were going to switch players and see who was the best in each one at each position they needed. Lena became a bit nervous before it was her turn.  
"Rose, Lena! Keeper position!" Lydia shouted. Lena switched places with the person who tried out for Keeper before her. Lena hopped on the broom and waited. For the signal to start the game.  
"Johnson, April! Beater position!" Lydia shouted once more. April smiled at Lena. They were both glad to be playing together. And Trevor was also there to help both of them. When all of the players were sitting on a broom, as well as Lydia. They zoomed off into the sky. Lena knew where to go from watching the Keeper in the game before her. She was guarding the three hoops on long poles. The red ball (called the Quaffle) was what she was to look out for. Lydia blew the whistle and the game began.  
The Chasers were flying around frantically for the Quaffle. When one of them caught it, they flew with it towards the hoops and hit it to try and score. Many times, they went to the other Keeper on the other side who was not doing a very good job. He was trying but only managed to block one of three.  
The Chaser who was assigned to be on the "other team" finally grabbed the Quaffle and was zooming towards Lena. Lena got nervous and watched as the ball came flying at her from the strong throw of the Chaser. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Lena flew to the far-left hoop to stop the ball from getting in. She wasn't going to make it! She spun her broom around and was able to just reach it with the bristles of her broomstick and knock it diagonally away from the hoop.  
Lena smiled wider than she had ever smiled before. A small golden ball whizzed in front of her face. Two girls came plunging through the sky towards Lena's face. Lena had no time to move and slipped off her broom and was hanging upside down by her feet that were still gripping to her broom. The Quaffle was coming towards her as well and she reached her arms up and grab the broom in her hands. The Quaffle was heading for the middle hoop. She swung her legs forward like she was on a swing and the broom moved enough so that she was able to kick the ball out of the hoop.  
A whistle blew once more and Lydia called out that the game was over. There were still some more kids who needed to try out but it was close to lunchtime and the students were told to come after dinner if they still wanted to try out.  
Everyone headed back to the locker room and Trevor and April caught up to Lena.  
"That was bloody brilliant, Lena!" Trevor exclaimed. He was very excited. He turned to April, "You were also excellent, Miss Johnson! You just have to get in there and whack that nasty Bludger!"  
  
At lunch, Lena met up with Owen who told her there was no way she was not going to get on the team. Lena was very excited about the idea of actually playing a sport. Her parents wanted her to get active. Thinking of her parents made her realize that she had been away for almost three weeks and had not written them one letter.  
"Owen, could you help me with something later?" Lena asked.  
"Of course! What is it?" They sat down at the Gryffindor table, Slytherins and Ravenclaws glaring.  
"I just-I'm not sure how to write letters or send them from Hogwarts, that's all."  
"Not a problem!" Lena smiled and thanked him. She could not wait to tell her parents everything that had happened to her.  
  
Lena and Owen went to the Owelry where all of the school owls were kept. This was also the place where pet owls were kept. Lena found Opal and she flew down onto Lena's arm. Lena had written the letter before they got there. It was already after suppertime and it was dark and cold outside. Lena was worried for her owl being out in the cold, but realized that she was an owl and didn't mind the cold or the dark at all. Lena still decided not to send the letter until she found out if she made the Quidditch team or not. Owen also agreed that this was a good idea and they went back to the common room to finish their homework.  
  
The next morning was to be the announcement of the new players for the Quidditch team. They were going to be posted on the Gryffindor bulletin board in the common room. Lena was actually up before Owen and rushed down the stairs in her pajamas. She dashed over to the board and looked everywhere for the notice. It was not up yet. Lena sat in the chair nearest to the board and waited for Lydia to get up and post those names.  
When Lydia finally did come, all of the other kids who went to practice were up. Trevor, April, Lindsay, Owen and BLAH were all waiting. Lydia came down the stairs last holding a rolled piece of parchment in her hand. She marched her way through the parting crowd to the board where April and Lena were standing. They were the two closest people to the board.  
"Nice to know that you are all this dedicated to the team." Lydia said facing the students. "I think that since you are all here, I might as well just read the names to you. I'll start with the Beater position." The room was completely silent as Lydia slowly opened the parchment. "Miss April Johnson!" Lena screamed louder than April did as they hugged each other. April went to join the others who were not so close to the board. Owen was standing right next to Lena.  
"Now the Chaser position.Henry Appleby!" More cheers came from further back in the room.  
"The new Keeper is.Miss Lena Rose!" Owen and Lena hugged each other then quickly realized what they were doing and stopped.  
"Good job Lena!" Trevor and the rest of the gang called. She was the last person submitted to the team. Lena went back to her dorm to get changed and grabbed her letter. She opened it and wrote:  
  
P.S. I made the Quidditch Team! You can come see me play some time! I'll write to you when there is a match! 


	9. Isabella

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. The characters are mine, however some of the character's names I found in the fourth book of Harry Potter. I own their personalities but not their names.

A/N: I really must thank everyone again for waiting for this chapter as well. I haven't posted because of school. Well, I haven't gone yet but I had to go shopping and all of that "fun" stuff you have to do to prepare for the worst days of your year. So, anyway I hope that you all understand and continue to read : )

Chapter Nine: Isabella

Lena was still very excited about Quidditch even though it had been four days since she made the team. Now that she knew how to play, she was confident that she could do well. She hopped out of her bed and got ready to go to class when she realized that none of the other girls were up. _Am I up really early? _Lena looked to the large clock located just above the door. She was on time. Lena quietly and curiously walked over to Francis's four-poster and poked her head through the curtains. Lena expected to see her still sleeping but instead she found a crying Francis.

She was sitting up in her bed and had her arms tight around her knees. Tears were streaming down her face but she did not make a noise. Lena wasn't sure what to do or say. She knew that something had to be done. She couldn't leave her roommate crying on her bed!

"Oh my God, Francis what's wrong?" Lena sat down on Francis's bed. Francis looked up when Lena said "God". (It's more of a word Americans use.) Then Francis placed her head back down on her knees. Lena placed her arm around her friend. "If anyone is bothering you I'll…I'll punch 'em in the nose!" Lena felt Francis laughing. Lena smiled too.

"You may be a bit odd, but you are a great friend." Francis looked to Lena. Lena felt like the happiest person in the world. She made someone happy.

"So, who is it I'm beating up now?" Lena asked almost jokingly. Francis laughed again and Lynn walked over from her bed. She had also been crying and came to sit with them. She had a weak smile on her face. 

"You're not beating up anybody…for me." Francis looked away to her bed sheets. Lynn looked to Lena and told her what was going on.

"Isabella was walking with your friend Owen yesterday and they ran into…his sister." Lynn paused for a moment, "Well, she saw Owen and Isabella walking together and-and-and," she paused again and took a deep breath as a single tear fell down her cheek, "She set off a dung bomb right at Isabella's feet." Lynn broke out into sobs as did Francis.

"Oh, well that's not too bad, right? I mean, now she just smells a little…" Lena was then told by Francis that Isabella was highly allergic to dung bombs and was sent to the hospital wing immediately. Isabella was lucky to have Owen there with her.

"He was the one who took her to the hospital wing," Francis told Lena, "He was there until he was told to leave. We didn't find out until last night and they were not going to let us see her at that time."

"Well, can you go see her now?" Lena looked to the clock. They had been sitting there for fifteen minutes! They were all going to be late for Potions if they didn't leave now! Snape would not be letting them off easily. "I'm sure that the nurse has to understand us going to see her. She _is_ our roommate. Maybe she could give us a pass or something to be allowed to be late to Potions." The other two looked uneasy. They weren't sure that this was a good idea at all. Snape was not one to be nice under any circumstances. They didn't want to have extra homework for missing his class either. Lena and the others agreed that they would go see her at the end of all the classes. Then they all made a lightning bolt flash to Potions and made it there just as Snape walked in through the door.

Potions class was boring as usual and Lena was scribbling everything down with her quill. They were then told to make the potion they had just studied. Lena was still writing when Owen, Francis and NAME all began their potions around her. 

"Ah! Miss Griggs is not present today?" He was talking of Isabella. Lena raised her hand quickly and Snape responded very reluctantly. "Yes, Miss Rose?"

"Well, it's just that Isabella has been sent to the hospital wing…_er Professor._"

"I see. Well, just bring all of the work we do in class to her. She should be out by the weekend to make it all up. This potion we are making now she can do in my office on Sunday."

"What if she is not out by then, _Professor."_ Lena always felt the urge to just say Snape instead of Professor. He did not answer her. Lena was disgusted. _How can he just sit there in all of his greasy-ness and not care one bit about his students?_ Lena raised her hand again.

"What is it now, Miss Rose? If you plan on raising your hand one more time you had better be done with your potion!" Snape was getting angry so Lena tried to stay calm. Many of the students were looking at her.

"Well I just wanted you to answer my question, Professor. I asked you 'What if Isabella is not out of the wing by this weekend?'" Snape looked ready to pop and splatter all of his grease on Lena. He stood from his desk and looked straight at her.

"Then she will do the work there and when she is out she can bring the work to me! No further questions from you, Miss Rose! I want it DEAD SILENT in this room! The only things I should hear are mixing, writing and other Potions class noises. No talking!"

The rest of the day seemed so slow. They did not do much in class. Well, even if they did Lena wasn't paying too much attention. At the end of the day, Lena, Francis, Lynn and Owen dashed to the hospital wing. They were very excited to finally see their friend. Lena got to the doors first and shoved them open. Then she looked to every bed. Empty.

"Excuse me, Nurse!" Lena called. She didn't know where the nurse was or what her name was for that matter.

"Yes, dears?" the nurse looked very kind unlike most doctors or nurses who seem to be out to get you. (A/N: It's true!) 

"We were wondering where Isabella is. Is she all right? Was she sent back to the common room?" Lena was waiting on hearing the good news.

"Isabella Griggs? Well, she's in the fifth bed on the left…" the nurse turned to look. Isabella was obviously not there. "Oh my! Wh-where has she gone! I told her not to leave! She could not have left because there is a charm on the door that prevents unhealthy students from trying to leave! This is truly terrible! I must tell the headmaster!" 

The nurse ran out of the room and thee four students followed her. They went all of the way to Dumbledore's "door" which was just a large statue of a pheonix. The nurse (Madame Pomfrey) muttered something that sounded very much like "cinnamon bun" and the statue began to move revealing a spiral staircase Madame Pomfrey hopped on one of the steps and the students hopped onto other steps below her. 

"Come in Madame Pomfrey." Professor Dumbledore spoke from the other side of the door at the top of the moving, spiral stairway. Madame Pomfrey opened the door and rushed inside the four students running in behind her.

"Oh Albus! It's dreadful absolutely dreadful!"

"Calm down, tell me everything that happened." Professor Dumbledore made five chairs appear and each of them sat down. Madame Pomfrey explained everything to him. Dumbledore did not looked worried but he knew something must be done.

"I will have Filch and Mrs. Norris search the school grounds starting immediately. In the meantime, I want all of you to not say a word to the other students or teachers. Madame Pomfrey, you will not allow anyone to visit her bed and you can put curtains around it. I am sure the students will understand knowing that she was in a bad condition. You four shall not worry. I am sure we will find her." With all of that said, all five of them went back to where they were supposed to be. Madame Pomfrey went back to the hospital wing and the other four went back to the Gryffindor common room. They couldn't do anything but sit on that large couch in front of the fire and stare blankly.

After a long while, Lena spoke up. "I bet Orla is behind this. That piece of crap." The others looked at her strangely. She stood up and walked to the portrait hole. It was late and she shouldn't be going into the hallways.

"Where are you going?" Lynn asked. Lena stopped and turned around.

"Nowhere, I was just thinking of how I am going to bring up to Orla what happened." 

"Oh! But you can't Lena! Dumbledore said-"

"I know what he said, I was there!" Lena didn't mean to get mad but she was. "We can't just sit here and _hope_ that that creepy, dirty Filch and his cat are going to actually find her. I know they won't ask the students so we need to ask Orla herself. I just _know _she has something to do with this!"

"And how do you plan to ask her?" Owen asked shakily, "She's always got that crowd around her and if you and her collide again, there will be an even bigger crowd!" 

After dinner, Lena decided to talk with Orla. She jogged up to Orla before she could go up the stairs.

"Hi there, Orla. I just wanted to ask you a question." Orla looked about to laugh.

"You want to ask me a question, Stars and Stripes?" she laughed. Lena lowered her voice to a whisper.

"What have you done with her?"

"With who?" Orla looked seriously confused. Lena began to doubt her accusation. Orla was not whispering and many students turned to listen.

"You know who I am talking about…where is she?" Lena was still whispering and Orla was talking even louder. Owen ran up behind Lena.

"Lena, what are you doing?" He asked, making sure not to look at his sister. More people were staring at them. Lena kept looking straight at Orla. 

"I know that you have her, bitch! Now tell me where she is!" Lena shouted. Orla laughed and then looked evilly at Lena. Lena raised her arm and was about to hit Orla when Trevor grabbed her hand and stopped her. Lena struggled and tried to get out of his grip. "I hate you! I HATE you!" Lena yelled. Her words echoed through the hall as all of her friends dragged her up the stairs.

When they reached the common room. Everyone was trying to get her to calm down. There was no hope in calming Lena. She was furious. _How can all of my friends just sit here and not take action! They're her friends too!_

"Lena, we care about Isabella…we really, really do. I know that Filch and Mrs. Norris will be able to find her. Just leave it to them, OK?" Trevor was trying his best to comfort Lena. Then Professor McGonagal came blustering into the common room.

"Lena Rose, I need to see you." Lena got up wiping tears from her eyes. She followed McGonagal to Dumbledore's office. She spoke the password and Lena went alone to see Dumbledore. Lena reached the door and heard him invite her inside.

"I know that I told you we would take care of it, Miss Rose. And I also remember telling you that I did not want you to say anything." Lena stopped him there.

"For all the other students know, I could've been talking about my owl!" Dumbledore sat quietly and looked at Lena.

"Then perhaps that is the road we shall take. Your owl will not be at the post tomorrow and she will be here with me. If any student asks you who it was you were speaking of you shall tell them it was your owl. I do not need the school in worry. I trust that you will do this. As for a punishment, I believe you are to see Professor McGonagal." Lena nodded and got up from the chair that Dumbledore has whisked up for her. She went to the door and was about to leave when Dumbledore said one last thing.

"I know it is hard to loose a friend, and I know that going to class and trying to pretend it didn't happen is hard. You must know that in the end…all of the pieces come together and everything is all right. If you ever need someone to talk to if you think you might outburst again, please come see me."

Lena nodded and opened the door to leave. Then she headed back to the common room and back to her dorm. There, she pulled out her diary (like she did every night) and wrote the days events. She was not pleased at all with what she did. She still knew that she would not give up. She knew that they would not find her, she could just feel it inside her.

She blew out the candle on her nightstand and closed her curtains. Then she laid in bed staring at the stars and moons that were on the curtains. Without realizing it, she fell asleep.


	10. Quaffles and Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. The characters are mine, however some of the character's names I found in the fourth book of Harry Potter. I own their personalities but not their names. A/N: I really must thank everyone again for waiting for this chapter as well. I haven't posted because of school. I have had so much homework this year so far and it hasn't even been one month! I THANK YOU again and again!! I hope this is a good chapter that you all like! (I at least love the title!)  
  
Chapter Ten: Quaffles and Harry Potter  
  
Lena, Owen, Francis, and Lynn all marched into the Great Hall and sat down at the long Gryffindor table. Lena and Orla swapped a most vicious glare and then began to eat. Lena was still plotting a way to find out where Isabella was when Lydia came up to her. "Rose, there is a practice tonight, even though it's black as the inside of a trunk out there." She looked around the Hall to the other tables and looked at the Slytherin table behind the Gryffindor one against the stone wall. "We have our first match tomorrow against Slytherin." Her eyes came back to Lena. "Sorry about the late practice, but there was no other day to book the pitch! Those nasty Slytherins!" She stormed off down the table towards the other players. "So, are you excited?" Owen asked as he scooped mashed potatoes into his mouth. Lena was not all that excited. Not only did she still have Isabella on her mind, she also was nervous that she would let her team down. She simply shrugged as a reply and took a swig of her pumpkin juice.  
  
After dinner, Lena walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Trevor and April. She felt like the "third wheel" because she didn't talk much but the other two were just blabbing on and on about the day. Lena looked all around her at every step they took into the cold, dark night. Trevor's wand was lit up by the Lumos spell and so they could see their way around. Lena felt like she was being watched. She could only think of Isabella. They finally reached the Quidditch pitch and entered the locker room where the other teammates joined them. There, they all got changed and ready and left to practice. Lena tried her hardest to focus on the game as they pushed off the ground and soared into the air. From high above, Lena could see much more than she could on the ground. She could see many, many trees. There was one that stood out from the rest. It was an old willow tree that had no flowers or leaves on it. Lydia blew her whistle and the game began.  
  
Lena thought she played very well and only missed three shots. She was definitely proud of April. From the goal posts, Lena thought April really got in there and whacked that Bludger around. Trevor was proud of all of them and Lydia seemed pleased enough to let everyone go to sleep after such a long night. "So girls, are you ready for tomorrow's big game?" Trevor asked when they all reached the common room. April looked very confident (even though she was deathly tired) and said she was totally prepared. Lena yawned and said she hoped so. Which was exactly what she was thinking.  
  
Saturday came quicker than expected and it seemed that just as Lena closed her eyes, she was awake again. Today was the first match of the Quidditch season. Lena suddenly became wide-awake and dashed out of the dorm with her pajamas on. Then she quickly made her way to the portrait and bolted out. She made it to the top of the stairs and realized she forgot her shoes. So she turned around and ran all of the way back. On her way down the stairs in her pajamas, Lena passed many Slytherin boys and girls who sniggered at her. "Forgetting something, Stars and Stripes?" they all laughed together. "Well, at least I remembered a brain!" Lena shouted as she passed them in her flurry down the stairs. She skidded into the Great Hall where there was practically no one. She then simply walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. There was already food on the tables so she grabbed a few pieces of toast. Her stomach couldn't handle much more in the excitement. After she ate, her friends were entering and so were many other students looking like zombies. They were still half-asleep after a night of homework and excitement about the game. Lena greeted her friends when they sat down and offered them toast. Trevor and April were the first of her friends to come and sit down. "Exactly how long have you been here? And how many mugs o' coffee have you had?" Trevor asked running his fingers through his messy bed hair. Lena looked at him and smiled. "I've only been here for about five minutes and I didn't have coffee. I hate it." She stuck out her tongue in a disgusted way. Then the tree of them on the Quidditch team said goodbye and headed off to the Quidditch pitch with their fellow Gryffindors and some not so fellow Slytherins. "She can't even dress herself properly in the morning!" one Slytherin girl told her friend. "I know! How dreadful it would be to see her get caught by a teacher!" they giggled menacingly. Lena heard them and faked a yawn just to show how comfortable she was and that she really didn't care what they had to say. I am going to whoop their butts today so they better watch out! Lena laughed to herself.  
  
The entire stadium was full with students, teachers and parents. Lena's parents were not informed of the match because Lena's owl was taken so she was not able to tell her parents. She felt better that they weren't there. They would've made her seem much more nervous. All of the team members were flying around on their brooms getting the feel for their brooms. Everyone on every Quidditch team who had to use a school broom was on a Firebolt. Lena did not know that this broom was a new version compared to the ones the school used to have. On the side of the broom it read in gold letters: The Gift of Flight-Harry Potter. Lena was curious as to who exactly was this "Harry Potter" and what did he do? The whistle was blown and the game began. Lena was flying around her goal posts muttering to herself. "I can do this! Oh! Here it comes! Here it-" April whacked a bludger into one of the Slytherin chasers who was carrying the Quaffle. Lena smiled and went to clap but almost fell off her broomstick. The Quaffle was headed her way again and she got ready to fly in any direction. The Slytherin Chaser's eyes moved over to the right goal post just before he threw it. Lena flew as fast as she could to block the Quaffle and got there just in time. She caught the red ball in her hands without falling and tossed it to one of her teammates. Sixth year, Dennis Creevy was the thrilled announcer for the match. "It looks like Gryffindor's got this game in the bag but what does Slytherin have up their sleeves? They haven't sent out those snakes just yet, I suppose. Oh! Another great shot by Gryffindor! That leaves the score at 30 to zip, zero, nothing, Gryffindor!" Lena was very pleased with the performance of her team. She hardly had a job to do! She was about to get ready to lay on her broom and relax when another Slytherin came flying over to her joined by another. They were the girls from the hallway who were talking about her. Lena smirked and got ready, looking for any sign of which goal post they were going to. She randomly had the urge to fly to the center hoop and so she did, catching the Quaffle and tossing it off to her teammate. "That was an excellent block by the new Gryffindor Keeper, Lena Rose! Owch! That was a bone breaking collision between the two players! Trevor will definitely be feeling that one in the morning!" Lena looked worried but saw that Trevor looked a bit ruffled but not badly hurt. "It looks like the Seekers have found the Snitch and are hot on the trail of it!" the crowd's gaze shifted to the two players moving the fastest. They were zooming at light speed around the entire pitch chasing a tiny golden orb. "It looks like, GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Dennis Creevy turned around to a clapping McGonagal and hugged her. Lena flew over to where the rest of the team was. They were all huddled around the Seeker and slowly flying down to the ground. Lena was happier than she ever remembered being.  
  
Lena met up with her friends after the game in the common room. Although everyone was celebrating about the win of the game, Lena was thinking hard on other things. She had many questions to ask her friends. Lena was once again sitting on the long couch next to a seventh year with flaming red hair. She was sitting next to a boy with blond hair and they were holding hands and chatting. Lena quickly looked away before they noticed her looking at them. She looked over to find one of her friends. Her eyes passed over Trevor who was recapping the game to other fourth year girls who were giggling as they watched him. "So, you look like you want to be somewhere else," A voice came from behind. Lena turned to see Owen staring back at her. They hadn't talked much since Isabella went missing. Lena nodded and stood up and followed Owen out of the portrait hole. They walked down the hallways passing many other students and teachers who congratulated Lena. They reached the bottom of the stairs and went outside. It was a beautiful day and there was a perfect spot under a tree near the lake that they could sit under. "What were you thinking about up there? You looked a bit far off." Owen looked curiously into Lena's eyes. His blazing blue ones blinding Lena from looking anywhere but into those eyes. "Well, I was thinking about uh. things." Lena thought that what was in her head was silly and didn't feel like sharing it. "Like?" Owen pressed on he was only trying to help. "Well, I was thinking out that Harry Potter kid. He donated all of the new Firebolts to the school. And defeated that uh.that evil guy?" Lena had remembered the Divination teacher talking about Harry Potter. Lena was glad to get her Harry Potter thoughts out of her head and into the open. "Well, he was a very famous child," Owen began, "He somehow got rid of You- Know-Who when he was a baby! Then, when You-Know-Who came back, Harry just kept defeating him and when the final showdown came on, he won! He's really a living legend in the wizard world, you know." Lena smiled, her thoughts were answered quickly and without detail but they were still answered. "I was also thinking of that one leafless willow over there. Lena pointed in the direction of the Whomping Willow. Owen turned to look where she was pointing and turned back to her. "That's the Whomping Willow! Harry Potter had an adventure in there in his third year. You see, it leads to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade where a werewolf used to be. Well, it's quite a long story." Lena said she had time so Owen began telling her the story of Harry Potter in his third year at Hogawarts. (A/N: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, perhaps?) "So, this "Shrieking Shack" can be reached by going into that tree?" Lena asked a bit confused. "Well, I suppose so." Owen turned to look at the Willow again and turned back once more. "There's nothing I've heard on how to get in there though. It would be a fantastic way to sneak into Hogsmeade though." Owen's lips curled into an evil smile then he laughed. The two of them sat there in silence absorbing the beautiful fall scenery around them. October was upon them and Halloween was just around the corner. Finally Lena spoke up. "Do you ever feel the urge to actually try and find Isabella? I mean, I know you love her but, you don't seem to show it anymore." Lena looked around her as if expecting Isabella to run out to them. Then she looked to Owen who was looking at his feet. "Of course I do! I miss her just as much as you do!" Owen looked at the grass and began to pull it out of the ground. Lena knew that Owen had lost not just one thing this year so far, but two. The girl he loved and his sister who has nothing but hatred inside her now. Lena threw her arm around Owen and tried to look into his shimmering eyes. Owen didn't expect Lena's face to be so close when he looked up. Their faces almost hit each other and they both smiled. Lena needed to find Isabella because she knew nobody else would. "Then help me." Lena asked Owen. He looked at her strangely and nodded. A smile returned to his face and one appeared on Lena's.  
  
The two were walking back to the school and saw an older boy walking up to the doors. He had messy black hair and green eyes that were behind circle shaped glasses. When he saw the two of them walking up to the door as well, he waved and smiled. Owen gasped and Lena waved back to the young man. "Lena, that's him!" Owen hissed into Lena's ear. "Who?" She asked back as the boy walked through the doors before them. "Harry Potter!" 


	11. The Search Party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. The characters are mine, however some of the character's names I found in the fourth book of Harry Potter. I own their personalities but not their names. A/N: I really must thank everyone again for waiting for this chapter as well. I haven't posted because of school. I have had so much homework this year so far and it hasn't even been one month! I THANK YOU again and again! I hope this is a good chapter that you all like!  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Search Party  
  
Lena watched as the young man went up the staircases. They decided to follow him seeing that it was more exciting than sitting around the common room doing homework. When the reached the floor with Dumbledore's office on it, Harry turned around and saw the two following him.  
"Can I help you?" He was very polite and Lena found him to be quite cute.  
"Uh.no th-"  
"Yes, actually." Lena cut off Owen. She thought that Harry might be able to help, seeing that he's been on seven amazing adventures and knows this school like the back of his hand. "Are you.Harry Potter?" Harry nodded and asked about the American accent, like everyone does, and then Lena continued. "Can I ask why you are here?"  
"Well, I want to see Dumbledore. I want to be the headmaster of this school someday.so many memories." He looked around the hallway they were standing in and sighed.  
"So, you will be staying for a while then?"  
"Yes. Come to think of it, where is my trunk? Accio Trunk!" Harry had his wand pointed out the door and there was a loud clunking noise. Then there was shattering glass and a loud thud as the trunk tossed itself onto the floor. The phoenix statue that led to Dumbledore's office was swirling back down with the headmaster himself riding on the stairs.  
"Ah Harry, I knew it was you." The old man walked over to Harry and gave him a large hug. "All of that racket.knew it was you." They talked for a few moments and then Dumbledore told Harry to go back to his office.  
"Hold on one moment Professor." Harry turned to look at Owen and Lena. Lena told him to meet them at the Gryffindor common room later that night. Harry was going to stay in his old room with some of the seventh years who were sixth years when he was at the school one year before. Harry agreed to meet them even though he had no idea why. Then he walked away to Dumbledore's office and went up the spiral, phoenix stairs to meet Dumbledore.  
  
When Lena and Owen went back down the stairs for lunch Owen decided to find out what was going on in Lena's head.  
"What was that?" he asked and stopped walking. Lena turned to him.  
"If he's the great friend and adventurer that you told me about then he will help us find Isabella. So, we will tell him everything tonight and follow his direction. I'm sure that he will have some sort of idea once he is filled in-"  
"Lena, this is crazy! He will think we are insane! Besides, he is 'best buddies' with Dumbledore who doesn't want you to tell anybody about it, remember?" Owen took a deep breath. He was not getting through to Lena it seemed and perhaps no one ever would.  
"You said it yourself that you would help me! So why don't you just stick to your word, OK?" Lena and Owen just stared at each other. Owen finally gave into going through with the plan. He "had nothing to loose". They both scurried off to the Great Hall to see their friends.  
"Hey, Lena and Owen! Did you hear? Harry Potter has come back to Hogwarts!" April was very excited. She knew all of the stories and adventures. Lena and Owen looked at each other and smiled, then sat down with their friends. They had a long conversation about Harry and all of his adventures. Trevor and April and their other fourth year friends all remember when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament and when Harry and Dumbledore proved the Ministry of Magic wrong when they said that Voldemort really had returned. They also knew, like everyone else, about the epic battle between Harry and Voldemort. (Trevor was not afraid to say Voldemort but the rest of the group was.except for Lena)  
  
That night in the common room, Owen and Lena stayed up late and waited for Harry to come back through the portrait hole. He came in only a minute or so after everyone else went to bed. He looked to the long red couch that he sat on for many years and saw the two kids he was talking to earlier that day. They exchanged smiles and Harry sat with them on the long couch with either kid on either side.  
"So, before you tell me what this is all about, I would like to know what your names are. You never had a chance to tell me earlier," He asked looking from one side to the other as he looked into the faces of the students. They introduced themselves to him and Lena began to tell Harry the whole story from the day they got to the school to that very day. Harry seemed very interested in the whole story.  
"But are you sure that she didn't.leave on her own?" Harry looked uneasy as he looked into Lena's dark brown eyes through her glasses. She was fearless for her friends just as he was. He could see this in her eyes. She wasn't usually one to go on adventures but this was to save someone.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Harry was confused.  
"We need your help, of course! You've been on so many famous adventures to save your friends!" Lena looked to Harry who looked uneasy about the whole idea. "Well, you don't have to join us but could you at least give up a tip or something? Do you know anywhere where she could be?"  
"She could be anywhere, really." Harry looked all around him as if trying to look through the walls. "There's the Room of Requirement, and plenty of hidden passageways under the school. I don't think I want to be a part of this. I'm sure Dumbledore will have someone looking for her and-"  
"He sent Filch and that fluffy cat of his! They came back like, within an hour without one single clue! It's up to us to find her, as I've been saying all along." Lena looked to Owen who shrugged. He didn't know what to say.  
"Well, I'm going to head off to bed you two. I'm sorry, but my life was not adventurous because I wanted it to be. I've seen things I never wanted to because of some prophecy. I didn't do those things because I wanted to have fun, I'm not that type of person. I did it to help my friends and stop the madness. But now I have stopped it and I don't want to relive my bad memories. I came to make new good memories." Harry stood up and walked up to the boy's dormitories. Owen followed him without saying good night to Lena. Lena felt horrible. She had no idea that everything would happen this way. She felt that all of the hope she had to find Isabella was suddenly sucked out of her like water going down the drainpipe. Why won't anyone help me? She shoved her face down into the couch seat cushion and screamed. Then she began to cry. She was alone again and not even the most famous wizard known for his adventures and heroism would help her. She ran to her room and sat in the window. She looked out onto the school grounds and out to the Whomping Willow. It was moving around wildly smashing the ground. She had never seen it do anything like that before. She squinted her eyes to try and see if there was more that she wasn't seeing. There was a light spot among the darkness of the sky. Lena couldn't tell what it was but it disappeared when it passed the Whomping Willow. Lena didn't see it again. Perhaps it was a large firefly.a very large firefly. If Gryffins can exist, why couldn't that have been an abnormally large firefly? Lena didn't think much of that light when she slunk off to bed. She was going to get up early in the morning the next day and do her homework as quickly as possible. Then, she was going to start her hunt as a one-person search party for Isabella. This was her plan and she was going to stick to it. Lena went to bed feeling determined and brave. She was ready for the adventure. 


End file.
